Unfateful Encounter
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Rape Yaoi Lemon much more, Naruto and his team are captured. Abused, Naruto gets pregnant. The teams runs to a safe hide out so Naruto can give birth away from pryining eyes. Mpreg. there will be lots of couple pairings. Bondage sex toys. and more. Naruto is 19, Sasuke was brought back from darkness two years ago now . what does their relationship go after Naruto is brutulized.
1. Chapter 1 encounter

_Naruto Prov._

Naruto looked around him, unable to figure out where he was since everything was black, he struggled against the darkness but he could feel the metal restraining him creak but was not going to budge with all his efforts. He could feel that his legs were touching the ground at the least but were spread apart. He torso was on a piece of unknown furniture, since he couldn't see even though he knew he was facing it.

Naruto tried to move his hands but his hands were strapped behind his back with chains. Trying to remember how he got into this predicament, he was with Kakashi and Sakura on a simple rescue mission to bring back a small girl that was kidnapped by robbers.

They rescued to girl and were returning to Konoha when they were ambushed by Itachi and his friend Kisame. Then everything became hazy, Sakura and Kakashi were fighting since I had been carrying the girl on my back.

I looked back at the girl to tell her it was okay but she hid her eyes as if she were about to cry, (Sakura would so have my ass if I let the girl cry) but she started laughing with this crazy smile on her small face as it twisted into darkness encasing everyone on my team.

I was startled back to reality when I heard Kakashi screaming such a short distance away. I tried to struggle free from my restraints but nothing helped. "Sakura, Kakashi are you there!?" I tried to yell but it came out as muffled screams as drool dripped from my mouth. 'great I don't know whats happening and I cant see this is so fucking bullshit!' I thought just hoping everyone was ok.

Footsteps headed towards my general direction and heard keys rustle against metal bars. Thinking I'm in a cell. "Lets remove this nasty blindfold, I don't think you need it anyway, since I want to see your eyes in pain and much much more. This is just so mouth watering you have no idea on what will happen to you or you team do you." Itachi came into focus standing in front of me, my eyes getting adjusted to the dimly lit cell. I looked at him with hatred and fear since I couldn't move since I was restrained and chained down. I could only manage to growl since my mouth was occupied by a foreign object. "Oh my bad I forgot to take off you muzzle, my my this definitely will be amusing." he chuckled as he lowered himself to my level. He took the back of his hand and gently rubbed my cheek with a twisted look in his eyes.

This made me panic struggling against the restraints causing shafting against my skin, ripping the skin layer by layer. Itachi seemed to amused in my distress. His hands went behind my head to only come back in front of my face, he smiled and ripped the thing that was in mouth right out causing me to scream. He only chuckle, he pulled out something from his pocket and place it in my mouth. He was rough, making me swallow it before I could ask.

He got up and disappeared from my sight, I felt hands on my waist. His hands only featherly touching my skin sending chills through my body.

"St-op, do-nt, please no-" my voice came out stuttering and feeble. "We wont be needing these here so they are a most go." Itachi's voice sounded amused. Something started to cut through my pants and boxers slicing parts of my thighs making me grunt in pain. "I want to hear you scream!" itachi started smack my ass with something hard as all I could do was scream.

I looked up and saw sakura huddled in a corner in a cell across from mine with tears running down her eyes, I saw pity in her eyes. She looked away from me as I screamed again when itachi thrusted something into my hole. It felt as it was ripping me apart with each thrust he became more hot but the pain was still there. He couldnt hear himself screaming anymore. Itachi's voice was distant but he was hashing me with insults and things as such I was enjoying his throbbing dick.

This made me sick and just stared at sakura as she was shaking in fear, hands covering her ears so she could try and block my screaming. "Stop please no more stooo" I tried to regain my voice but he put his fingers in my mouth holding my tongue.

"Hey hows Kakashi over there, is he ready yet Kisame?!" itachi called out, I felt something warm enter my bowels, tears running down my face, I'm being defiled and humiliated right in front of sakura.

I didn't think things could get worse when I say kakashi being lead blindfolded and in a weird leather outfit, he wore an underbust corset with locks and a collar around his neck. Kakashi's bottom half was naked and his member standing with things on it, his arms were locked behind his back. Kisame lead Kakashi, Kakashi couldnt speak for his tongue was pinched between two metal bars, he was breathing really heavily. "Lets test this out shall we, this experiment, how long can each of you last also Naruto I want to let you know since you gave me a wonderful ride" he chuckled at this holding my face in his hands, the pill I gave you before this, I got it from Orchimaru, for what it does it makes a womb inside the a human body but it is very experimental and needs a lot of chakra to form so we decided you were the best candidate for the dry run. So you either get pregnant from my seeds or Kakashi here doesnt matter." he chuckled evilly again. Making my skin crawl," now we take our leave, Kisame help them get started please." itachi left seeming bored. Kisame smiled leaving my sight only for a moment, movement the a very sharp pain happened in my backside once again. Kisame left " bye love birds hope a baby comes with this hehe" kisame dropped keys on the floor closet to my cell. I screamed out in pain as I know kakashi was shoving his rock hard member roughly into my already open hole. More tears rolled down my face thinking this was the worst. This kept going for hours after Itachi and Kisame left. I blacked out several times. Hoping it would be put to an end soon before I lost any more blood.

I woke up trying to focus my vision as I heard footsteps down the hall "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi!?" a familiar voice came ringing in my ears along with barking. "Over here" it was a raspy scratchy whisper that escaped my throat. I wanted to try again but I say Sakura trying to wave through the bars of her cell, she looked untouched. She cried out calling to the familiar voices over. They came in front of us stopping looking both ways, their eyes seamed to pop out of their skulls when they looked at me. I tried to manage a smile for Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru(Akamaru is here but he just cant see him at the moment). They just stood there for only a second, "Hinata help Sakura, we will help Naruto and Kakashi ok."Shikamaru commanded. She looked frightened just from looking at me and Kakashi. She rushed over to free Sakura from the cell and choker she had around her neck. The guys came over and started breaking the metal chains and restraints that held me down. They also worked at freeing Kakashi and they pulled him off me but I felt the he was still rock hard and wanting to ram me further if the guys weren't there to help pull him off me as I grunted as he had got a few thrusts in before they drew him off me. They put a blanket around my waist covering my buttocks. I was picked up by Kiba's strong arms holding me carefully as not to hurt me any further.

I looked over at Kakashi, he wasn't blindfolded anymore, and covered by a blanket thankfully. He did look like he was out cold though and in pain. "It might take a couple days to get them back in this condition, Sakura and Hinata once we move out then take up camp before we continue can you look over Naruto and Kakashi. I dont think its good for either to stay here any longer then..." Shikamaru spoke up after some silence. I nodded in agreement and the girls seemed to agree with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

_Kakashi Prov_

He looked at his team, Sakura and Naruto were send on a rescue mission to reclaim a little girl that was captured from robbers. They only knew that she was royalty. He had an uneasy feeling once they had the girl in their care.

The just kept running back to konoha but was ambushed by Itachi Uchia and Kisame. He felt something was off in the air and looked at the girl Naruto was carrying, she was smiling.

Things were hazy then black.

When I did regain consciousness I could open my eyes, they were blocked by a material. I tried to remain calm when I felt my arms were tied behind my back. "Na-r-ut-o,,,,, S-ak-ur-a." he tried to yell out to get information on his teams where abouts finally noticing that his tongue was stuck between two metal plated bars that was strapped onto his head.

"Your awake, this makes it more interesting for sure" he heard a deep husky voice infront of him spoke. The man chuckled as he heard him approach himself, he stripped the jounin of his clothes. He struggled against it but he was chained to the ceiling from the feeling I got from my arms behind me. It sounded as it he had stretched leather. The leather was placed around my bare ribs he tighted it making me scream out it pain as he squishing my internal organs. He laughed as he tightened it even more, he stopped making the sounds of tightly tying the leather onto my ribs.

He pulled something cold onto my member making me shiver as he laughed behind me. Then he placed something small up my ass. I made disgruntled sounds as he pumped something warm through what was placed in my ass. He just seemed to continue to laugh at Kakashi as he tried to struggle against his restraints. He screamed as if he was lite on fire. He screamed at any slightest touch. As the unknown man put a collar on him and pulled him in a direction he didn't know the he heard Naruto scream and plead someone as if he were dying.

He then was hooked up to something and the man placed his member in something a little loose but warm, it was a little slippery. He could not take the heat on his skin anymore as he felt some relief as he thrusted in and out of the soft and slightly tight hole. He heard Naruto scream and cry.

After his mind couldnt take anymore from the orgasmic relief but he was still hard after hours of thrusting. He passed out from exhausted.

He felt someone touch him which made him thrust automatically as he heard naruto cry out. He wished that he could know what he was doing, why he felt this was. He was put onto the floor, as a blanket material was placed ontop of him.

He passed out as he was soon carried out of hell he was in.

He awoke in a white room. Looking around carefully and saw Sakura in the corner of the room looking tired and exhausted for some reason. She looked at me with saddened eyes then her eyes lightened as I began to sit up making known I woke up from the slumber. "Hi Sakura, what happened?" my voice sounded shaky and soft while she helped me sit up on the bed.

"Where is Naruto, what happened when everything went black, did you see what happened, was the girl..." he questioned Sakura. She looked at him with her eyes sad again. "He was chained down, itachi had his way, they chained you behind him and you... you... for hours it didn't end until... Shikamaru, hinata, kiba, akamaru, and a few others helped us get out." she started crying not for herself but for him and her teammate. "Can I see him? How long was I out for by the way?" Kakashi' voice was almost a whisper. But Sakura heard him and nodded " you were out for a week as we cleaned you of a strong aphrodisiac that was inside your system." She voice was soft " before you go see Naruto, I'll go get Tsunade to check you over first." she sighed and left the room. Leaving me hear to think over of what happened as it played over and over in my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

A blonde haired around the age of 19 was just shifted under some blankets, opening his heavy eyelids. The group around him turned to the blonde with watching eyes,with pity and curious as they had camped after both Naruto and Kakashi started getting really fevers. The blonde looked around at familiar faces as his eyes focused, he tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. He tried again, but no sound. Sakura and Hinata rushed over to check Naruto as they saw him stir after coming back from gathering more wood for the fire. He tried to talk to them but still nothing came out. He winced in pain if he moved in any way. Remember slowly as to what happened, he started to cry. They looked at him with sadden hearts as they watched the blonde shinobi conflict emotions and memories as to what happen hours before. "Naruto, dont worry about that now, hopefully your fever has gone down as well as Kakashi's so we can resume to Konoha.". Sakura spoke first between them looking distraught and tired even when she herself needed help to recover as to what happened between the three of us.

"She's right Naruto, first we'll clean your bandages before moving again. Once we get you back to Konoha we can figure everything out then." Hinata spoke with utter shyness which was cute at times. Naruto nodded at them understanding what he had to do. They helped him up and into a makeshift tent away from the group for privacy, while they helped clean off the blood soaked bandages which also was stained with brown. They worked at his pace as to make him more comfortable in this kind of situation. As they finished he started shivering violently, and collapsed on to the two girls.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in a warm white room, he looked around remembering what happened what he felt was moments ago. He started crying at how weak he was, how if he was stronger he wouldn't be in this situation. He noticed a hand on his letting him know he wasn't alone anymore in the white room. He looked up to see the fifth Hokage standing next to him "hey gaki, its good to see you alive." she gave a small grim smile, then hugging him as he cried silent wails. As Naruto's crying subsided into little hiccups, they smiled at each other. "Ok I think you might want to know your condition as well as Kakashi's by now right, so I'll get down to point. How can I say this, um first we checked what Sakura said that you were forced to swallowed. We don't know what it was and don't have even the slightest clue as to what it does. But we know for one between your over used vocal cords it has made you a permanently mute as we know at the moment. We are looking at was to fix this as we speak." she sighed and taking a pause to breath. "For your wounds down below it'll be some time for you to heal, and awhile for you to be able to go to the washroom properly for the next while. That's as far as we got..." she was cut off my my hand mouthing [can I get a pen and paper?] I asked her. She nodded, leaving the room for a moment and coming back with quite a few note pads and a pen. Tsunade hand them to me, I wrote down 'I know that'll take some time before I can be able to poop properly and that it was ok to say this to my face directly. How is Kakashi, I know you probably want to know what happened right.' I passed the note pad over to Tsunade. She nodded making it clear, "Well Kakashi had some very very strong and high dosage of a aphrodisiac pump through his system. Which is still being expelled from his body as we speak. His nerves are completely shot from what happened. He is resting just next door." Tsunade looked at him, letting it process. "First I want you to recover, then I want you to hand a report to me with what you are able to give on what happened when you were captured. Hope this sounds fair to you." I nodded at Tsunade writing down 'How long were we gone for and how long have we been out and back?' passing the note pad to her again. She looked at me with unwavering eyes. "Your team was just missing for roughly about a week and been back a week just estimating this."

Hours passed after Tsunade left to go back to her office. Being left in the almost empty room was so boring and when I couldn't even hum to pass sometime hurt me emotionally. Just looking out the window watching people come and go from the hospital was just boring as counting the birds that passed the windows. There was a knock at the door, the door opened slowly to show Kakashi being wheeled in he looked tired and exhausted. Sakura was the one pushing him in, I grabbed the note pad and pen and wrote 'Hi' showing him as he looked at the note pad then back at me. "Hi Naruto, why are you writing all of a sudden? How are you feeling over all even what has happened." Kakashi broke the silence after a minute. I began writing again, writing 'Lost my voice, I might be permanently mute now. Don't worry this won't effect me right now, Tsunade is looking and researching right now. So how are you doing I heard that you were pumped with a strange aphrodisiac. I don't blame you for what happened, it is Itachi's and Kisame's fault that we are in this situation right.' I finished writing and show Kakashi and Sakura. If their jaws could drop to the floor they would have after they finished reading what I had written.

I smiled flipping the page over now to write something down again 'so how much longer do we have to be stuck here I'm the hospital Sakura?' I showed them with a smiled at her. Sakura just gaped at Naruto "well depends on how well you recover and how well you do in rehabilitation. It could take a week to even a month." she sighed at how fast at I wanted to start moving again. "You and me need to take our time to heal Naruto, after what has happened, which I did give my report to the Hokage already. Hopefully they find a way to get you your voice back." Kakashi tried to comfort me by putting his hand on my but I quickly retracked it from him remember his touch from be hide me. Then saw a glimpse of sadness in his visible eye, writing quickly down on the piece of paper then handed it to him for him to read. 'sorry didn't mean to look rude just that it feels like just yesterday I say you brought into the room to rape me against each others wills, I just... it will take me sometime to process everything. Hope you don't mind.' after he read it he looked up at me with understanding. "True it feels like yesterday that ot happened, we will just get stronger right?" Kakashi answered his paper he handed him. I nodded a yes to him.

 _A week later_

Naruto and Kakashi were discharged from the hospital and told to come back at the end of the month for a check up just to make sure things are going well for them.


	4. Chapter 3

Tsunade sat in her office with Sakura sitting on the couch in slump. Sakura was like this after the whole mission turned wrong before her and her team. Tsunade sighed at the reports given to her my Naruto and Sakura, she was in a state of muted shock. She took a sip from her sake bottle as she reread the hospital tests she had ordered for Naruto, one for his vocal cords and the other just seemed almost impossible until she read Sakura's hand written report. Giving a heavy sigh with pity and sadness.

Tsunade just sat at her desk with heavy eyes trying to figure out what she should do and tell Naruto and his team. She glanced at her clock noticing it was now six in the morning, another deep heavy ushered through her lips. "Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for her assistant, a women with short black hair and small pig entered her office. "Yes my Lady?" the women spoke slightly tired, "I need you to round up Jiriaya, Naruto, and Kakashi for me, since Sakura has barely moved an inch since they came back." Tsunade glanced at her prodesser giving a small sigh. Sakura just had a blank stare on her face for two weeks now, as her team had only been discharged a week ago. She felt so weak and unable to do anything to help Naruto or Kakashi-sensei feeling completely helpless at what had expired in the cell in front of her only able to watch and listen to Naruto's screams of protest. His crying out for it to stop still rang through her ears as if it just was happening over and over.

Sakura jumped up when she saw Naruto's hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with a big smile. She couldn't believe it he was smiling of all thing with worry in his eyes **.** He gave her a small note pad that had written notes through out it. 'Sakura it's ok to cry and let baa-chan in to do her job and help' another one was written 'are you ok, you seem down, why do you look like a train hit you, your such a mess' she looked from through the other notes, at the beginning she was going to cry for him now she just wanted to hit him. As if he knew he stepped back, as Sakura shot off the couch "NARUTO!" she yelled feeling her voice for the first time in two weeks.

"Sakura calm dow-" Kakashi-sensei tried to intervene but was shoved to the side, even though she hadn't train in three weeks roughly she still had enough strength to push people through walls. Sakura just hit Naruto lightly on the head then she hugged him tightly, he was just shocked at how Sakura just acted. Naruto just breathed a sigh of relief, he hugged the now crying pink head. "How can you smile, even after what has happened?" Sakura broke the hug first looking at him with teary eyes.

'well can't let Itachi win, he is going to get an ass whopping so big he won't want to sit down for the next 10 years to come if he decides to show his face again.' the note read showing it to Sakura after he finished writing it down. She started laughing, Tsunade looked at them and shook her head. Naruto wasn't one to let things get him down for to long. Naruto flinched a bit at Kakashi's hand " ok enough chit chat Tsunade called us here for a reason didn't you." Kakashi had crutches since he could still barely walk from his forced activities. Everyone turned to look at her now, her honey brown eyes looking at Naruto hoping he would be the same knuckle head he was.

 _Naruto prov._

He stared at Tsunade waiting for her to say something.

 **Naruto I think I know what she it going to say.**

 _What is it you damn fox, you didn't even help out then. Why are you speaking to me now._

 **Well, um, how to put this into words. You know when Itachi gave you those pills.**

 _Wait what are you implying..._

 **Well, it added an artificial womb..**

 _What, but.. but.. I am a man... what?_

 **Yes but with the pill it created and artificial womb but with our chakra it became very real. Not just that but you are with children.**

 _Wait what!? How can this happen Kyuu, your supposed to help me. Damn even your male how could you!_

 **Naruto just calm down, I never said I was male, and I am not female either. We demons don't have these genders that you humans have. Also I said pills not pill, remember Itachi said he got the pills from Orchimaru character. One to make the womb the second to make you go into heat and the third to keep my chakra at bay.**

...

"Naruto, NARUTO!" Sakura was in my face as I took a step back. Absently putting my hand to my stomach feeling it doing flip flops. I looked at Tsunade "I know you are not deaf Naruto did you hear me at all?" Tsunade asked him. I wrote on the note pad and chucked it at Sakura before darting to the nearest washroom. Catching Jiriaya out of the corner of my eye before I rushed into the washroom and throwing everything up from breakfast. Feeling the last of the dry heaving I spat it into the toilet then flushed before I wanted to throw up whatever else in my system. I looked up to Jiriaya holding a glass of water for me, I took it and sipped not wanting to cause another episode. "So you sick boy?" he asked me, since I let the note pad with Sakura in the the office. I shook my head then using some of what Iruka has been teaching me for hand signing and said I was ok and wanted to get out of this place. He looked at my hands. "Boy, why are you not speaking, use your words. These hand motions don't make sense at all. Did you hit your head or something?". Jiriaya looked at me with a weird grimace on his face. I pointed to my throat and as if trying to speak but no sound came out only my breath. "What you can't speak, has Tsunade seen you. Hopefully she can fix you right up." Jiriaya pulled me to my feet and have dragged me back to Tsunade's office. "There you are Jiriaya now close that door and put up a sound proofing jutsu so we can get right down to business." Tsunade looked completely serious. The toad sage sighed as if he performed a jutsu. "Now that's done, Jiriaya take a seat, this will take awhile to go through." Tsunade sighed again, she looked tired and heavy from a lack of sleep.

-3 hours later-

"I still can't believe that he is mute for the rest of his life and that he is pregnant." Jiriaya muttered to himself trying to let it sink in. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder then started writing down something for him ' don't worry bout it, things happen. I will always come out of it with a positive if I can' I gave him the note so he could read it. " NO, NO, NO, you should not have gone through that, that man is just as twisted as Orochimaru for god's sake!" Jiriaya yelled making me flinch back. "Kakashi and Sakura will be going with you on this trip. They still need to recover and they will be of help once the baby or babies are born. We can't let anyone know of this then what is already known, such as Naruto's muteness and the rape. You will travel to a safe place just outside of here, safe distance away but in close enough distance to us just in case anything happens. You will pack and leave for tomorrow. Any questions?" Tsunade ordered. I quickly wrote her 'what about my hand signing lessons?' I showed her the note pad. "I'll inform Iruka that you are leaving and he is going with you for the first couple months but then is to return before you really start showing." She got up from her chair and came over to me and hugged me, I returned her hug. "What about the others and Sasuke?" Sakura popped the question we all were thinking. "All he will know is that you are going on a year long mission since he is still under surveillance." Tsunade walked back to her desk rummaging through the drawers until she had a smirk on her face revealing a small map of Konoha. She handed the map to Jiriaya.

"Leave before the sun rises tomorrow got it. Now leave." Tsunade ordered. Jiriaya breaking the jutsu and we left the fifth hokage in her office as she poured another drink for herself. I went walking not feeling like going to pack yet. I came across Kiba and Shino hanging out in front of the weapon shop discussing something as I walked by "yo Naruto, I need your help to explain to Shino the different types of dog breeds to him again." Kiba looked at me. Once I left the hospital I avoided people by staying in my apartment faking sick. But now I was out and about I just had to bump into people I knew. I sighed and looked at him and shook my head and ran off, knowing I had weird glances and stares from the guys before I raced home and locking the door. Knowing I left two of my friends dumbfounded.

I slide down, my back against the door. Feeling winded since I was hungry and haven't trained in over two and a half weeks. Looking up to my apartment which I try to keep clean now. I headed to the bathroom to start a hot bath. Leaving it to fill up and got myself a snack from the fridge glancing over to see dark eyes watching me. I dropped my chocolate vanilla pudding as it spilt over the floor. I stepped back away not even blinking out of fear. I took a step backwards and ran for the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Panting from the panic attack that was happening. I closed my eyes hoping he would just go away. A knock on my bathroom door jolted me out of my thoughts of what happened. "Naruto, it's me, why did you run. Did I do something wrong?" it was Sasuke's voice that rang loud against my fast beating heart in my ears. I looked at the bathtub and shut it off before it over filled.

I took my note pad and wrote ' I'm okay, I forgot that I left the water running for my bath. Sorry but can you leave so I can clean myself before my mission.' I tore the paper out of the note pad. Slid it under the door to Sasuke. Just hoping he would leave my apartment. Since I couldn't scream which scared me since I couldn't speak I felt different more alone. "Fine I'm leaving but you better talk to me once you get back from your mission. You promised to stay by my side if I came back." Sasuke roared as he slammed my from door as he left.

I just sat there crying, I could never talk to my friends in the normal way again. A knock came from the front door of my apartment. I slowly got up, the knock seemed more urgent as I got to the door. Kakashi was there along with Iruka looking worried. They looked at my face knowing what they saw was a red puffy eyes Naruto with tears running down my face. Iruka hugged me in a fatherly manner, ushering us inside out of prying eyes.

Iruka signed to me 'are you okay, Sasuke just left here with anger just written on his face.' I sat on the couch, he was trying to get me used to reading signing language first. 'yeah, I told him to leave and talk later.' I signed back to him clumsily with my hands. ' ah I bet he is mad that you and our group is leaving on a mission for a bit so you can learn and recover right.' I watched his hands knowing he had more practice then I did. 'he scared me when he looked at me with his eyes through my kitchen window. He came in as I locked myself in the bathroom.' I signed fumbling my hands. Kakashi just watched the barely understanding what was going on in there conversation. He felt so drained today from all the walking he had to and the exercises Iruka made him due before checking in on there student.

'naruto we will stay a bit longer just to make sure your okay by yourself if thats alright with you' Iruka signed. Naruto nodded in agreement going to the bathroom and locking the door. He stripped and slowly got into the tub, knowing to be carefully for his backside since it still was slightly sore.

-5am the next day-

Everyone was gathered at the gate before the sun started rising. Everyone looked tired, from the lack of sleep the had. Kakashi was on time because of Iruka, Sakura was there a little early. Jiriaya smiled at the group as Naruto just stood there with half lidded eyes as if he had just woken up. Since everyone for this little recover mission was here they just set out paying no mind to the half asleep guards at their posts.

Hours later they went off path but since Naruto could speak he just trudged along with barely any complaints to make. Everyone just seemed to glance at him once in awhile to make sure he was still with them. Not used to a silent Naruto, he shrugged at them knowing what they were thinking he was to quite and even he began to hate it.

 _Kyuu can't you fix my vocal cords?_

 **I can't yet you need to rest more, the third pill is still in effect, I could barely heal you as it was.**

 _Once the effects of the pill are out of my system you'll heal my vocal cords right?_

 **If you truly want, it will change how you look also. Just a warning.**

Naruto just kept walking keeping pace with his group. They stopped at a rocky cliff, wondering if they had to climb it. "Jiriaya where are we heading it looks like we just hit a dead end." Sakura spoke up angry because we all were tired, since we had to stop a few times so she could help Kakashi. "It's not a dead end, just have to find...oh.. there it is.."Jiriaya muttered as his hand disappear into the rocky cliff in front of them. He seemed to pull something and it moved part of the rocks to show an opening to a tunnel. "This way." Jiriaya waiting for everyone to get into the tunnel before he closed it.

They let their eyes adjust to the semi darkness as there was light at the end of the tunnel. Sakura just grumbles as we continue down the tunnel together. Since the tunnel was big enough for everyone to almost stand next to one another. They reach a coolly light cavern. They looked up and saw that they were underneath a huge lake. The sun came through to make water rippling light on the cavern walls. Jiriaya just smiled as he went to one of the huts here. He looked back "this was created for situations like this one, if any one tried to take lives or ruin them we would take them here before it was safe again. We can see outside but no one can see inside its a special tactic we formed, so if anyone tried to find this place they would be at a loss." Jiriaya looked at the Konoha shinobi who were in awe of this special place. It had grass like moss around the bottom of the cavern to soften the light and make their footsteps almost no existence as the walked around. Naruto headed to the biggest hut he could see and unloaded his stuff absent mindedly. He then left the hut looking for something he could empty his stomach into and saw a bucket. He quickly grabbed it and ran back to his hut not wanting anyone to know as he threw up all his breakfast and lunch. He spat into it to get the taste out of his mouth. He slowly got up so he didn't want to upset his stomach again.

-four weeks time skip-

Iruka was packing to go back to Konoha since Naruto got the sign language down, along with the others knowing the basics. Tsunade wanting him back to teach the academy kids again and he wanted to get away from the grumpy blonde also. His mood swings could get pretty wild. Jiriaya, (a walking without crutches) Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto waved him good bye at the entrance of the little sanctuary they would call home for awhile longer. Naruto now close to two and a half months pregnant now watched his beloved father figure leave. He signed 'safe trip home' Iruka smile and started tree hopping they went back into the sanctuary before anyone spotted them. Jiriaya then closed off the entrance at both ends of the tunnel just for safety measures.

Naruto was standing at his hut now, he was just dressed in a simple black muscle shirt and bright orange shorts. He would miss Iruka because he would have to stay here for another year or so. He looked at his stomach, no signs of muscle remained only a budge bump now. He put his hand to it knowing what was growing inside of him. A tear ran down his cheek, he just hoped that he could be a good parent to this innocent little beings.

Sakura watched Naruto as he looked down at his abdomen and put his hand protectively over it. She went over to him, "hey Naruto want to help pick some herbs with me?" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder lightly but he still flinched and she knew he was still healing mentally. She didn't blame him, he signed to her since he stopped writing about a week ago when Iruka taught them how to sign and read it. He felt more at ease with signing then writing since he felt like he had a voice now.

'sure, would love to' Naruto looked at Sakura as she smiled. They chatted about baby names and things to get the baby or babies. Naruto still didn't want to think how many were growing yet.

Naruto looked at the different herbs Sakura was gathering at the edge of the drop off at the back of the cavern. Naruto helped pick some asking Sakura different things about the herbs. She said it helps with sleeping, swollen ankles and muscle aches. "You seem to busy, how are you guys doing?" Kakashi walked over rereading his Icha-Icha Paradise book. Naruto got up signing ' not bad, just getting some herbs for later uses. So how are you?' Naruto still couldn't get to close to his sensei since he still felt uncomfortable about what happened to them. Kakashi looked at Naruto knowing to keep a little distance because even he felt uncomfortable about not being able to do much in the situation they had been placed in. "Well that should be good for how are your legs holding up?" Sakura got up from sitting on the moss as she brushed of the green. "Not to bad, just a bit bored in this place, since Iruka left yesterday it hasn't been the same." Kakashi sighed. 'you are so in love and you don't know it and you deny it.' Naruto smiled and used his hands telling Kakashi. " Naruto, only if you knew, so Sakura when are we able to tell how many babies Naruto is carrying?" Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Well now I guess, I could do another exam on Naruto only if you are up for it." Sakura looked at Naruto he shook his head and ran off to his hut before she could try to get him. He went to his fur covered bed, he loved how it felt against his stomach and skin. He felt tired and he had a conversation last night bout getting his voice back yet again. But he was now just doubting he could get his voice back. How he wanted to be able to speak to his babies, he just wanted to be able to speak again. He screamed and screamed and screamed, he became red in the face but no scream came from his lips because he was mute. He the passed out from trying to scream he woke up to Sakura at the entrance of his hut looking worried. "Can I come in?" she asked, I nodded to her as I sat up and put my back against the wall.

"You know how many you are carrying don't you." Sakura didn't asked because it was more of a statement. She looked at Naruto, he put his hand up instinctively to his stomach. He nodded, "can I take a look?" Sakura sat next to me not in the lest bit afraid or disgusted. He sighed, 'sure.' he signed and lifted his shirt to show off his budgy stomach. She took her hand and as it glowed green chakra, she scanned his abdomen and she gasped. "Naruto you are have quadruplets!?" she sounded astonished, he nodded to her then placing his shirt back on. ' I don't want them knowing yet give me a week to tell them. I think I know what is happening but let me confirm first please.' he signed to Sakura, she looked at him " you know you are just going to show sooner now right?" Sakura just seemed to let Naruto do what he thought was right. "If by this time next week they still don't know, I am going to have to tell them ok." she put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him as he started crying again.

-week later-(naruto is almost 3 months pregnant)

He gathered Jiriaya and Kakashi and Sakura to the fire pit. He was nervous and fidgety as Sakura stood behind trying to be supportive. His gaze lowered onto his now very round belly. He used his hands to sign, 'Kakashi, Jiriaya I will be having four babies' he didn't look up from his stomach as he rubbed it trying to relax himself knowing stress was not good. Kakashi looked at Jiriaya and vis versa gaping at Naruto as he looked almost four or five months pregnant and knowing he was only like three months along.

"Do we know who the..."Kakashi could barely even form a sentence.

Naruto shook his head, even Kyuubi didn't know who the father was. "So since Naruto here is going to be growing big to accommodate the babies inside him, in just a couple months he won't be able to walk due to the strain it would be standing with the weight of his babies. So I'll need your help whenever ever I ask and I as well as Naruto will not take a no for an answer. You got it." Sakura looked at the to men in front just mind blown that their pupil was going to be have quadruplets. Sakura helped Naruto to his feet as he left in discomfort from the staring they gave.

He waddled to his hut to grab his bucket for the hot springs the have here, glad to have them as he felt sore slipping into the spring. He looked and he stomach and sighed seeing stretch marks on the sides of his stomach. He rubbed the roundness of his stomach still in shock on how this could happen to him, he looked down in thought wondering what Sasuke was up to now. Would his friends not be disgusted by the fact he got pregnant and was have four babies. The father was either Kakashi which he hoped for compared to Itachi. He was just deep in that that he didn't realize Kakashi came to bath also.

He looked after he felt another ripple in the spring and jumped a little since he was heavier then he normally was. 'Kakashi can I ask you something?' he signed to his sensei after he got his attention by hitting the water surface. "Sure." Kakashi hesitated for a second. 'well I was wondering, um if you, ah... if you... well.. found out you were the fa..th..er of the babies... what would.. you do?' Naruto paused quite a few times and looked from his stomach to Kakashi and he was completely flustered.

Naruto started feeling dizzy and had so put both hands on the sides of the hot spring. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled before he grabbed me before I slipped under the hot water, I flinched. But he wrapped the towel around me and took me to cool down on green moss grass.

Sakura came running seeing naruto laying all red from the hot spring. "Stupid, you were in there to long. I'm checking the babies, Naruto!?" Sakura's voice became distant and Naruto blacked out.

-Konoha-

Sasuke sat on the sofa in the Hokage's office waiting for her to wake up, he hated being left behind. He only knew that two months had passed since his team left him here. He didn't even know why they were emitted to the hospital after coming back late from a B rank mission.

He wondered why did Naruto look so afraid of him when he chose to stop by to check up on him. He didn't even make a usher of sound even though he looked like he tried to scream.

So he decided to just wait for the hokage to wake up from her nap to bombard her with his questions making sure he got them all answered.

-4 month time skip (7months pregnant)-

Naruto sat on his bed, back against the wall. He held his stomach feeling the four of them fight in the small space inside him. He winces as two kick his ribs, he rubs his stomach trying to get them to calm down. Sakura was close by just incase if anything happened to her pregnant friend. She was helping the men make one of the huts closest to Naruto into a nursery for the babies that would be due soon.

She just hoped he would not go into premature labor. She looked at the men as they were building the cribs from the wood the gathered outside of the sanctuary. She went to check on Naruto who had passed out sitting up against the wall rubbing his stomach. She placed her hand on his stomach which was hard and huge. She looked at him not even knowing how he was able to see the bright side through the darkness they went through.

-Konoha area-

Sasuke was running with Kiba and Akamaru as well as Hinata. They had taken orders from Shikamaru awhile back to look for anything relating to Itachi and report back to the town they where they had stayed at the past three months gathering intel. But nothing came up about his brother, he just always seemed to vanish before he could get into distance of him. He growled at the thought of his brother.

"Um.. I can see people in a cave just north of here. It.. is just in the middle of Konoha and here." Hinata stuttered as they were scouting. They heard her and decided to move towards the place Hinata described. As they got closer Kiba and Akamaru stopped before hitting the rocky cliff that walled really high.

"The entrance is there" Hinata pointed not even looking as she squinted her eyes as if to see clearer. "It looks like Kakashi,.. Jiriaya..Sakura and aa pregnant person." she stuttered. Making Sasuke sigh, he hated people who stutter. "Smell like Naruto to me." Kiba interjected, sniffing the air like a dog.

Sasuke was now even more determined to find out why his best friend left for a mission but was hiding away from people.

-sanctuary-

Naruto woke up feeling quite groggy and he wiped sleep away from his tired eyes to look at Sakura sitting there, her ear up against his stomach. He didn't mind since she was going to help him give birth and all, she helped him more now since he could barely walk now with out support for someone. She made it more comfortable because the babies inside him quieted down when she was around. He poked her signing her 'can we go to a spring to put my feet in. My feet are sore.' she smiled at how more comfortable he was with her now.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea. Here give me your hands." she was now kind and happy again compared to the start of his pregnancy, in a way he helped her take her mind of the darkness around what happened to the three of them. Their progress was slow but he helped him sit on the edge on one of the natural springs here.

He put his feet into the cold water and sighed in relief, "you look more relaxed Naruto compared to when we first got here." she smiled at him as she went into the cold water to help naruto by massaging his very swollen ankles and feet. If he could talk she knew what he would say. ' oh god that feels so good, keep going' Naruto signed to Sakura.

They felt a tremor in the cavern, it shook the place. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms protectively over his unborn babies. Fear in his eyes, wondering what was happening. He looked at Sakura who was out of the water and rushing towards the entrance of their hide out.

"What going on?" Sakura yelled at the men who took on fighting stances. "Don't know, we need to fight who might be after Naruto." the toad sage yelled back over the tremors. Soon two drill like wind objects pierced through the closed opening. They all stared at their comrades and Kiba and Akamaru stood there brushing of stones and dust from their entrance. Hinata and Sasuke as well as Shikamaru soon came into supposedly safe hide out. Sakura looked at them then back at Jiriaya. She went over and hit him twice as hard on the top of his head.

"I'm going back to Naruto while you two make them leave." Sakura stalked off into the direction she came in. Leaving behind her comrades to go look after Naruto.

Naruto gazed up at Sakura as she stalked over here angrily. 'what happened, who is it?' Naruto signed to Sakura, barely taking his hands off of his unborn children.

"Just some stupid people from our village barging in with out thinking first." Sakura sighed. She looked at Naruto who still was covering his stomach protectively.

"Kakashi, Jiriaya its good to see you, why are you here and not on your mission?" Sasuke looked at the two men wanting an answer because somehow the fifth hokage wiggled her way out of answering him by giving him lots of mission. "Where is Naruto, I want to see him. Why did you disappear for several months?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a glance, " he wants to be alone right now, he is on a training mission and you are interrupting. When he wants you to know he will tell you." Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes which screamed in anger from the inside.

"We know he is here, why can't you just let us see him?" Kiba asked the two older men. "As Kakashi said, he doesn't want visitors right now. And will tell you when he is ready." Jiriaya voiced a deeply.

Sakura helped Naruto to his feet. 'whose here?' he signed with one hand as Sakura hand the other arm to help him stand. Since he could barely stand with out help now since he was huge. He had to start wearing huge shirts that looked like dresses on him. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru." Sakura tried to smile as she help Naruto to his hut with out making them notice. Akamaru came bounding over waging his tail at Naruto. Naruto stroke Akamaru's head and sighed, signing he wants to meet the group. Sakura looked at Naruto with concern,"Are you sure?" she asked making sure he was not going to regret it. He nodded his head with his eyes looking a little lost now as the started walking over to the group that was yelling now.

"GUY'S" Sakura yells over the group of men that had been yelling. The all look over and as the glanced over saw Naruto leaning on her.

"Naruto your fat!" Kiba pointed at Naruto' stomach after a very awkward silence, Sakura spoke as Naruto used his hands to do something "-I'm Pregnant not Fat Kiba stupid mutt, Learn the difference would you.- Naruto says"Sakura glares at Naruto "i'm so not going to say that." she taps the back of his head. He smiles a big goofy grin sticking out his tongue like a child.

"He can't be pregnant, guys are unable to get pregnant. He should know that." Sasuke scoffed and looked at Naruto up and down. Naruto was wearing a black shirt like dress and orange sweat pants. Naruto looked at him with a glare that made Sasuke take a step back.

He looked at Kakashi and Jiriaya using his hands again to say something the new group couldn't quite understand. Kakashi walked over to a hut and brought out a chair. Sakura helped him into it, Naruto looked relieved to get off his feet. Every one now was able to see how big his stomach was. The new group gawked at the stomach, Naruto again started to sign with his hand really fast. "Ok ok, god Naruto, your so impatient right now. I'll be his translater for now." Kakashi signed rubbing his forehead. "-I'm mute so that is why I am using my hands right now, I lost my voice seven months ago. I am pregnant, I was forced to swallow some pills making a make shift womb, but with the demon sealed away in me made it very real. I was raped, I don't want to say who. I just can't not right now at least. I'm having quadruplets that's why i'm huge right now. I learned how to sign from Iruka month ago. We are in hiding to keep me and my babies safe from anyone who wants to do harm to me. Any questions ask Kakashi or Jiriaya or Sakura but don't pester. Now if that's all I need a nap- that is what he said, wait you can't nap now we have guest..." Kakashi spoke while watching Naruto's quick hand movements and was about to retort about the nap when Naruto glared a deathly glare at him. Kakashi took three steps back not wanting to fight a pregnant Naruto, he remembered the last fight.

Everyone still gawking as Sakura came back from one of the huts from doing what ever she had been doing. As if she heard that Naruto said nap, helping the overly large Naruto out of the chair. Making the chair creak as he got up and out of his sitting positioned and yawned a huge yawn that made no sound. Hinata came over to help the sleepy pregnant Naruto to his hut.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had to help rebuild the tunnel which took a week to fix. They helped watch over the overly pregnant man. They were awkward at first but it got easier as they saw Naruto was about the same but mute, pregnant and his mood swings which then they avoided him. Jiriaya sent word to the fifth hokage about the current situation and she told him to keep them so they had extra security just in case.

She finally found out the brat was pregnant not with one but four babies. She face whitened, what was Orochimaru thinking about giving Itachi those pills.

She just wanted to castrate Itachi and make him suffer for making her brat suffer like this.

-two weeks later (9 months pregnant)-

Naruto just sat in the chair outside his hut watching Kiba and Akamaru wrestling each other with smiles on their faces.

He smiled knowing he was giving birth in the next couple days or so. His mind wondering and he absent mindedly rubbed circles on his stomach, they haven't moved much in this week.

He scrunched his nose up when a pain passed through his back, he gripped the chair with both hands. He had been having these pains every thirty minutes or so. But this one lasted a little longer then the last several. He looked up and saw the dog boy and the dog trotting over "hey you okay Naruto?" Kiba had just looked over to see Naruto gripping the chair with a death grip.

He looked at Naruto as he signed for help. They all learned the most important words in the last week to they could some what understand Naruto. Naruto reached a handout like he wanted to get up, Kiba knew this much from what the blonde was doing but he needed help.

Naruto barely asked for help but he knew with the pain and how enormous he was he needed help more then ever. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand to help him up when Naruto pushed the hand away instead and began to sit down again.

Naruto tried to get up with Kiba's help but another contraction started and he pushed Kiba's hand in turn gripping the arm of the chair in a death grip. Kiba looked lost at trying to help him, he signed 'Sakura now' hoping Kiba got the message.

Kiba nodded and raced of to find the pink haired shinobi. Hoping to find her soon before Naruto gave birth alone. He found her gathering herbs with Hinata. "Sakura! Its » huff» Naruto» huff huff» babies." Kiba said between his huffing, this place was huge for a secret hide out.

Sakura dropped the herbs"ok stay calm, I need you and the guys to get hot water and towels and bring it to Naruto's hut right away. Hinata come we need to hurry and fast." Sakura ordered. She ran with Hinata to her side, they reached Naruto who was now sweating in the chair. He was panting really bad the last contraction past he saw Sakura and Hinata wondering how long it had been. He felt another contraction ripple through his stomach and back. His mouth opened to scream but nothing come out as usual.

He could not hear Sakura as the two girls helped him up and into his hut. She took off the pants since they just were in the way. He was laid down on the bed now Sakura telling he was ready to push. He gripped the furs around him, not wanting to hold onto someone in fear of breaking their bones.

"I see a head Naruto push, remember to breath, now push." Sakura said over the pain in my body. My body shaking, I pushed as hard as I could then hearing a baby cry. "Good job Naruto, it's a girl. Now three more." Hinata said as she brought the baby over for me to see.

She was covered in blood, she cried not wanting out of the warmth of her mother. She quickly took her to get her clean as another contraction hit.

"Come on Naruto you can do it, the head is here bow push, push and breath," Sakura's voice rang into my ears as I pushed again. Pushing with each contraction. Until the last had been born, three girls and one boy, the boy was the youngest of his siblings.

Naruto laid back onto the furs on his bed, feeling completely worn out. He looked at Sakura signing he was going to sleep for a bit before naming his babies. She nodded at him, it took 14 hours to deliver all four of the babies. Even she felt tired after helping deliver them. The guys were waiting outside feeling uncomfortable to going and helping the two girls help Naruto give birth. It still seemed a little unnatural, and just plain weird. The girls cam out both their arms holding a baby each.

They were so small Sakura ushered Hinata to follow to the nursery hut they had ready. " they are so adorable aren't they, I just still cant believe they are Naruto's even after what just happened." Hinata said as she put the infants into the cribs. Sakura did the same with the two in her arms, she sighed looking at the men staring into the nursery with curious eyes.

"Come and see them, Naruto is sleeping so they don't have names yet. Hopefully he doesn't name them after food or something ridiculous." she got the men laughing knowing that Naruto probably would. It helped ease the tension for Kakashi.

Naruto looked around and saw Kyuubi in his sealed caged.

"So are you going to help me get my voice back or not?" he asked Kyuubi

 **Maybe, it will change your whole appearance though, are you still...**

"I don't care at this point I want to be able to sing to my children, be able to talk to the not be a mute change it." Naruto ordered the fox, he was in one of his mood swings.

 **Fine but don't whine when you don't like it. Now sleep.**

Naruto woke up to hearing babies crying taking him a second to remember he had just given birth to for infants only hours ago.

He sat up feeling his body ache all over but he felt the need to go to his infants. He put only the shirt and limped to the nursery. The shirt was now a dress to his frame. He walked into the nursery to find the two girls asleep cheeks on the home made cribs. He looked at all for kids feeling slightly overwhelmed. He took a breath and picked up on infant looking at his child who quieted in his arms almost right away. He took a seat on the rocking chair and dropped part of his shirt to reveal a swollen breast. He put the infants lips to it and the infant started sucking the milk. He just gazed down lovingly at the nursing baby. Sakura woke up as Naruto grabbed his third child to feed. He did the same with the first two, he felt eyes on him so he looked up to Sakura staring at him. "N-Naruto, it that you?" she whispered to him, he nodded thinking why was she asking but shrugged it off feeling that his third child was done and began burping her. He smiled and then rocking her for a bit then put her back the grabbing his son and limping to the rocking chair again.

Since he couldn't sign and hold a baby at once, he gave her a what-are-staring-at look. Sakura shook her head as if she was seeing things. "Your hair and face" that was all she said with her just gaping at me. I just ignored her for now until my sob was finished then burping him. I put him back into his crib were he fell asleep.

Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me the bathroom and pointing to the mirror so I indulged her. I looked at the mirror and gaped, my blonde hair wasn't short or spikey any more but waist length, I looked at my face nothing much changed besides that my cheek bones were higher now. I saw a flash of white, I opened and saw my canines were more pronounced and sharp.

I scowled at my reflection, trying to remember then it hit me. I opened my mouth. "Ahhh" I heard my self and it was a little higher pitched then when I had my voice. I gasped putting my hands to my mouth.

Sakura looked at me, she was also so shocked, "did you just say ahhh?" she asked and I nodded my head. The damn fox gave me a girl voice. "Don't tell any one" Naruto's voice whispered to Sakura. She could only stare and nod. She could not rap her mind around it at the as Naruto left her there in awe.

Naruto saw Sasuke walking to the nursery, he. Felt his pulse race and ran to his infants not wanting them to be touch or seen by him or his god awful brother. He had to remember to act mute. He shoved the Uchihia away from the nursery.

He stood in front of the nursery using sign language to tell him off but he couldn't understand him beside back off and fuck you. Sasuke got up from being unexpected pushed from the blonde.

He just stared and saw the hand signs for back off and fuck you. He glared at the blonde that had changed in a matter of hours after he gave birth. "Dobe" he said with hands up backing away to show he withdrew for the mean time. He would get to the bottom of why Naruto was muted and why he was being way to over protective of his babies. He smirked to himself as he remembered whenever the blonde was sleeping in the chair outside his hut he would just watch him sleep.

He got up the courage to touch his cheek a couple times but every time the blonde would flinch. The blonde never flinched when Sakura, Jiriaya or Hinata touched him. He wanted to know when but he was still learning how to read sign. It was hard because Naruto was really fast at it. He wondered why Kakashi kept a distance from Naruto, he only kept a watchful eye on them. He went to find Kakashi and ask what happened nine months ago.

Why did Naruto flinch at the slightest touch he gave him, why did Kakashi keep his distance with Naruto. He needed his questions answered.

He found Kakashi in the hot springs sleeping. He sighed and stripped and got in, the water was nice against his cold skin. Kakashi looked over to who came in and saw Sasuke. " you won't get any answers from me Sasuke." Kakashi yawned through his towel mask. "Why not, I just want to know what happened between you and Naruto" trying to sound innocent knowing it probably was not going to work. " I said weeks ago, ask Naruto" looking lazily at Sasuke who just seemed at the answer. "He is mute how can he tell me. I can't read his signs as well as you can or Sakura. I want to know what happened. Why were both of you in the hospital and were not allowed visitors. Why does Naruto flinch away from when I touch him. Why did he become mute?" Sasuke started asking question after question. A hand stopped him from speaking " they reason I was in the hospital was because I was induced with a very high aphrodisiac, I don't remember much but it was burning my insides and out side,who pumped it into my system was Kisame. I was bound and gagged. I remember pounding a lot to get the some release it went on for hours that become very hazy. I heard screaming and whimpering, sounded like Naruto, he screamed so much,..." Kakashi had the sounds in his mind go over and over making him shiver in the hot springs.

Sasuke gasped at how the great copy cat ninja, his sensei was reduced to such cruelty, he watched Kakashi's eye as Kakashi himself was back in the cell with Naruto screaming in front of him. Kakashi shook his head and put it back into the back of his mind then looking at Sasuke. "You can ask Naruto what happened since I was blindfolded I can only guess what happened, or you can ask Sakura, from what I heard she watch from begin to end."

Kakashi sighed heavily and got out leaving Sasuke in the hot spring with what he only had told only one other person and that was Tsunade herself.

Sasuke sat there just mortified at what he heard only thinking how much worse could it get. He got out and dried himself off. He put on his clothing the walked around trying to find Sakura maybe she could tell him what happened to his dobe.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the nursery with Hinata with the babies asleep on him. He felt love from his sleeping little wonders. He himself was getting tired as he yawned, Sakura taking that as a hint to get the babies of him so he can go sleep but as soon as she tried to take one they would fuss. The girls just looked at him, he waved at then that they can go and he had then.

Sakura knew he wasn't use to using his mouth to speak so he stayed mute for how long she wondered. The two girls left him to sleep with his babies once they knew they were safe.

"Aren't they the cutest, Naruto will become a fine mother indeed." Hinata whispered with excitement. They went over to where they had turned part of the hide out into a training area so no one could get rust being stuck in here for who knows how long.

Kiba and Akamaru just watched Shikamaru grumble how troublesome this all was as he kicked some of the dummies in the area out of frustration.

"Sakura can I speak to you alone?"Sasuke cam up running to then, "sure" she shrugged walking away just glancing to make sure Sasuke was following. Which he was, when they were out of ears reach from people, "what did Kakashi say." she knew the face had some questions answered. She got pretty good at reading peoples faces because of Naruto.

"What happened to him and that is about it. He was blindfolded, gagged, and chained, ...thrusting for hours... because of a strong aphrodisiac.." he flustered when he said thrusting. Talking like this to Sakura was weird. " ok, well I was left alone with a collar around my neck to cut of chakra flow for a day for so. It felt longer then that. Maybe it was." she held herself with her arms " Naruto was chained, he had was..had been blindfolded until someone took it off. Naruto was on this thing hiding his legs from my view. He was not gagged, I wish he had been... his arms tied behind his back and his waist was chained to the table. He was raped by...I'll let him say when he his ready to tell you, then they brought Kakashi over, he was gagged and blindfolded he was chained behind Naruto. For hours and hours he unknowingly had raped Naruto who screamed and screamed. Soon it came to an end, they both blacked out, but Kakashi sounded like he woke several times and raped again until Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, they were sent to find us thankfully we got out thanks to them. Tsunade erased the memory from them finding us that way. They know they rescued us but they don't know from what." Sakura was crying through most of her story. Sasuke just gaped at how really abuses Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were. How were they able to smile after that he still had no idea.

He turned away from Sakura and walked away feeling lost from them. They didn't trust him with this or the others what else were they hiding from him. He was angry not at them but himself for not being there. Wishing he had another chance to make it right. He had ended up by accident watching the new transformed Naruto sleep with four babies on him, he had the biggest grin anyone could find. He saw how strong his love for this single person was.

Naruto always came out ok and happy even when things had turned for the worst. He smiled at his one-sided love. He was wondering who could do such a thing so something he held so close to his heart. He had to keep fighting not for himself anymore, he had four babies to look after, how can one person carry such a task, looking at Naruto.

-six months later-

Naruto looked at his four six month old babies, he had dark circles underneath his eyes. They tugged his hair, bopping him on the nose and pulling his ears all day because they thought it was funny. He smiled at them and kissed them as the others watched him play with his babies. He was safe, his babies are safe and that is all that mattered to Naruto. "Kusa, Mika, Nasu and Kirimi look like fine children Naruto." Naruto looked up at Jiriaya and nodded as Kusa pulled on his mother's hair which gained him a tickle fest from his mother. 'I love my children' he signed to the sage who sat down away from the moving babies. "Some of you friends are heading back to the leaf village soon. Did you want to join in returning or stay a while longer." Jiriaya wanting to give Naruto a chance to go back to the leaf with a big enough party so he didn't have to worry to much about his little ones. 'not yet I want to stay awhile longer till I have more strength so I can protect my little angels.' he signed to the sage. The toad sage smile at how strong he was for him to say this to him. Even without his speech Naruto will be a create shinobi. "Muu" mika fumbled towards Naruto "muu muu" she sat and waved her arms. ' what have you been teaching them?' Naruto signed him as he picked up his daughter. The four children almost looked like their mother with sun kissed skin, Kusa and Mika had blonde hair and bright happy blue eyes while Kirimi and Nasu had dark reddish hair and green blue eyes. Naruto was so happy none looked like Itachi, but Kakashi still kept his distance even when Naruto asked him to come meet them. The sage took that as the cue to leave for the moment. Leaving Naruto with the babies and Kakashi in hind sight to say bye to those leaving. Only the ones that first came were staying to help out with the babies and look out for Naruto even though they seemed to be fully recovered from their experience they had. Sasuke still wanted to know who had harmed his blonde but he left that alone until Naruto was ready to tell him.

To every one but Sakura he was still mute. Now one knows the truth that he got his voice back. He choose to keep mute for longer for his own personal needs.

-Konoha-

Tsunade sat in her chair almost like she was glue to it, so she didn't just go to make sure her brat was ok. Shikamaru's intel came after along time away making sure Naruto was okay since it went from intel to body guard since she had found out that he had quadruplets. She looked at the team that just returned from the hide out.

"Sooo..." Tsunade held out her hand to feel a written report from Shikamaru, she had wiped their memories to make sure no one found out about what had happened 15 months ago. She didn't like to wipe memories. "How is the brat and his kids." Tsunade looked through the report, a few camera's were placed on the desk. " this doesn't leak to no one, talk about this only in this room, anything that has been said their or in this room stays that way or so god help you... do I make myself clear." she looked at everyone in the eye. Everyone nodded not wanting to know what would become of them if they even dared speak about this to anyone.

They left her office quickly to leave her alone with the pictures and the report.

-6 month time skip-

Naruto was chasing his four one year old children trying to get them into their clothes as they ran around butt naked. He sighed and sat down waiting for the to come near him, Kusa smiled and walked up to him "mumi" he said putting his arms up for a wet hug. He pulled out a towel and tried his son and got him into a t-shirt and nappy as well as a pair of khaki shorts. This will take forever as he looked at his three daughters, he opened his mouth to sing a sweet melody that caught his daughters attentions, they picked themselves of the grass moss and wobbled over as he continued the melody when drying and getting them dressed. They loved his voice, so soft and sweet with such warmth they just thought his was the best mother out there in this place. They called him mumi since they could talk, he knows who was behind it to both Kakashi and Jiriaya, they got Sakura in on it to. He stopped caring because he loved his four children.

He thought now since they could he would ask the others about heading back to Konoha. Back home he thought, he pictured his little apartment then his four bundles of giggles and smiles and thought he would need a bigger place.

He wondered if people missed him. He picked up all four children and started walking towards their hut. They started playing with his hair, "need a hand there Naruto?" Sakura cam out of nowhere which he jumped a little which caused the quadruplets burst out laughing at silly mother.

He looked at Sakura and nodded, she took Mika and Kirimi off his hand so he could see where he was going now. Kusa and Nasu loved being in their mothers arms most. Kirimi and Mika were such terrors at times, they laughed at how much they reminded them of Naruto.

"Mumi sisi" Kusa pulled lightly on Naruto's hair, he sighed sooner or later the kids would rat him out. So he became to sing a lullaby to his babies, sweet and soft notes came off his lips putting his children to sleep. Sakura gaped at Naruto as the left the nursery leaving the sleeping kids alone. " I didn't know you sang" she whispered to him. 'I only talk around my children, it's still so weird. I like my voice at times. But others I just like signing.' he signed to her. She shook her head "Your voice is like a sirens call you know that right. Why did it change, how did it change?" Sakura stared at Naruto as they sat on some chairs in front of the nursery. that's why I'm still signing, Kyuubi helped my vocal cords heal but I went through some changes as well not much of a big deal.' he signed to her. 'wait one moment.' he looked troubled.

Jiriaya came this way looking around, Naruto pointed ' why I stay mute around them'. "Hey you guys did you hear that voice, I have been hearing it more often, its like sweet honey." Jiriaya looked at the both of them and the shrugged and he went off to try and find the person with the voice so sweet but still unable to find her.

Naruto tried not to laugh out loud, "No wonder you want to stay mute. I would to it attracts to much attention" she giggled 'my point but will be good for missions and stuff right' Naruto signed. "Totally you'll have everyone but me dropping at your feet." "who will have who dropping at whose feet?" Kakashi appeared in front of us looking around for something. "That women we keep hearing in the hot springs" Sakura chirped Kakashi hid his face in his book and walked that way. 'see to much attraction, that's why only in front of my children and you since you found out first.' Naruto sighed. She laughed "I would love to see Sasuke's face when we see him next" Sakura interjected and idea into Naruto's mind. 'great idea Sakura' he signed to her.

-6 months later-

"Where is that women I keep hearing, she has to be here!" Jiriaya yelled out making Naruto and his children giggle. That's for making them call me mommy, pervy sage.

He had been teasing Jiriaya for a year and a half now with his voice, making him lose it. He also had Kakashi under his teasing with Jiriaya, they thought he was still mute. He had his kids sneak away their books several times it was funny when the thought they lost their books.

Besides teasing the older men he and Sakura would train, he lost a lot of the baby fat by now which he was happy about. They still had no idea who the biological father was and he didn't care because no one taking his kids. Tsunade came for a visit about three months ago. She almost caught me singing, but thankfully Jiriaya and Kakashi were there to kinda distract her so I could make an escape, she also that I was still mute thankfully Sakura held my secret.

My four children loved playing with Baa-chan, she could hardly under stand my signing. So Sakura was my interpreter, Sakura has been the best friend anyone could ever have.

Everyone including myself thought it best we got back to Konoha. Today was our departure to go back to Konoha with my four year and a half year olds. This will be the first time in for the children to be outside and on the road. They looked around pointing at everything asking, they know that mommy doesn't talk in front of other grown ups, they always asked their auntie and grandpa's for things(he is still unsure who the father is so Kakashi is grandpa until proven other wise). It took longer to get back because they had four children under two with them and had to take potty breaks often. They started walking for a while but wanted up because it was a long way to their new home.

It was almost dark when they arrived at the gates everyone was so tired because looking after one and a half year olds was very taxing. They were stopped at the main gates. "Hey Naruto you look better then when you left, your hair is well long." Genma was sitting at his booth. "Who do the kids belong to?" Genma asked to their party, Naruto pointed to himself, "they are your kids?" Genma looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. Naruto nodded in response and yawned patting on of their heads. Three were in his arms one on his back not letting go. Genma nodded still confused as to were the kids came from and why the knuckle head ninja was so quiet.

They all went to the hokage tower first as the night was settling down over the village. They knocked on the door getting an "enter" answer from behind it. They filed into the room and saw Tsunade at her desk half awake, she looked up and saw who it was and she bolt out from behind to in front of Naruto, looking how much her gaki's gakis are doing. None of the budged all held onto their mothers shirt with tiny fists. Not wanting to be put down or taken. She giggled in delight at the sight, "so Naruto I have a temporary house for you and your kids to live in ready as we speak. I'll take you there after I speak to Kakashi and Jiriaya alone for a moment if you please wait outside. Naruto nodded with another yawn, Sakura followed. "So I'll see you tomorrow at the supermarket around noon." Sakura reminding Naruto who nodded as she left.

-hokages office-

"So your telling me that two of Naruto's children belong to Itachi and the other two our mine? What that can't happen can it?" Kakashi looked at his Hokage who said that two of the children were his. "It is completely possible even in women's cases, a women can get knocked up again near the start of pregnancy but that chance is very low. But it does happen. Kakashi you are a father to Kusa and Mika. You can't deny it, I took blood from all four and crossed them over and over. You are a Father Kakashi." Tsunade didn't know what the copy cat ninja ninja was thinking since he had always worn a mask. But he seem like he smiled "You can't tell Naruto not yet, not until he asks." Tsunade ordered him to keep his mouth shut. It could impact Naruto greatly with his children and she did not want that for them. "Jiriaya I need you to go scouting for Itachi and Kisame. Now go do whatever i'm taking Naruto to his new place." she got up from her chair.

Naruto walked into a small two story house near the woods but close to the hokage tower. He looked around after taking his children to their new bedroom upstairs, it was quite large compared to their nursery they had. Each had their own bed with orange and blue sheets. He looked at them and just could not believe how fast they were growing.

He went to his room which again was quite big. The bed was cover with the furs he brought home from his hut he lived in for a little over two years, new clothes were in his closet. He went down stairs to check the kitchen again big. He saw a small dining room with a table and four high chairs and a couple chairs.

"Thanks Baa-chan" he whispered since he was by himself tearing up at how much she tried to make this place feel like home.

He turned of the lights to go back up stairs, he check the bathroom, big square bathtub and potty training seats for the toilet. He left just smiling, and checking his kids before going to his room to crash. Once he his the bed covered in furs he was out with a smile on his face.

\- morning-

"Momma momma sun up wakie now momma momma" four children chant shaking their mother who groaned but got up non the less. Wiping sleep away from his eyes to only get glomped by four one and a half year olds. He smiled this happened everyday since they could climb out of their cribs.

"Alright bath first then breakfast hows that sound?" he asked his kids who jumped up and down in hurrah. They went to the bathroom the four stood in ah. At their new bathroom as he got the water running then got their clothes off, one by one into the tub, he stopped the water. He got undressed himself and looked down to see his abs coming back but also the stretch marks from having his children. He got in as he was splashed by the four "no fair, four against one" he laughed with them as he got the shampoo and washed them one at a time as he sang their favorite bathing song. They hummed along and play in the water. They all had long hair he tried to cut his hair once but he started crying so he let him keep his hair.

They got out and dried off, Naruto brushed their hair first then his. He just didn't chance it if he cut it and it could grow back longer so he left it.

Getting them to their room and dressed was a chore he loved they all loved the time with their mommy.

They marched into their mommies room to get him dress now. He picked orange capres and a black muscle shirt that wouldn't show his stretch marks. He put on black ninja sandals "alright time to get breakfast." he looked at the four children picking them up into his arms. And walking slowly down the stairs. Getting them into highchairs was a fuss. He quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed fruit out of the fridge and bowls, he cut up everything into bite size bits for them.

Giving them the fruit, they ate with laughter, he put the dirty dishes in the sink to do later. He got each one out of the high chairs and ready to leave for the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto walks holding onto all for kids in his arms, the gawked at everything. He whispered to them everything he knows. He see Kiba down the street along with his big company Akamaru. "Should mommy play a trick on your uncle Kiba?" he whispered to his kids. They nodded all agreement of the prank they so loved.

"Kiba,your mother is waiting for you." Naruto called out. Kiba looked puzzled looking up and down the street for the person who called out. He stopped to stare and Naruto and his kids.

"Naruto when did you get back. Your kids got big, how are you able to hold all of the at once. Did you hear that voice?" Kiba came and trotted up Naruto shrugged getting a kick out of the kids who were giggling like mad. "Right kept forgetting that your mute." Kiba looked away as he said that, "Kiba" Naruto glanced away to look at his kids. "That voice were is it coming from" Kiba sounded unnerved and the kids laughter grew as their uncle looked around trying to find the person with that sweet honey warm voice. Naruto shrugged again as he shift the quadruplets in his arms, putting them down so they can walk for a bit. Naruto tried to hold in the laughter. He looked at Kiba and signed 'are you alright?'

Kiba looked at Naruto's hands as he signed. "Yeah just hearing a women's voice, did you hear it?" He asked Naruto, 'Maybe. Maybe not. I'm meeting Sakura at the supermarket wanna join?' Naruto asked straight faced knowing he could get a good laugh for him and his kids out of this. "Sure." Kiba answered looking around once more for the voice. They began their way slowly so the quadruplets could strengthen their legs more.

They got to the supermarket and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. Kiba called them out, they turned to look at us Sakura raced over picking two of them out of Naruto's arms as it was a daily thing for them. Sasuke watched Naruto from the rear of the group as they shopped for food and baby items. Sasuke say that Naruto swished his hips slightly as he walk.

He wanted reach over and put his hands on his hips. He looked at Sakura who was in a chit chat mood with Naruto with Naruto signing just as much they heard each since they were used to being together. Sakura looked at Naruto who would normally wear his hair down and made a loose braid in it. She smiled at how good he has gotten with doing different hair styles now. He looked like a younger sister.

She glanced at Sasuke, he was watching Naruto's hips and movements. She giggled, 'naruto don't look but sasuke is staring and your hips' she signed to Naruto, 'really, omg stalker right. Is this going to happen a lot, I hope not' he signed back. She giggled again the kids were playing with each other or watching Akamaru. Kiba looked at Sakura and Naruto confused when they started to sign way to fast for his to know what they were talking about he glanced over and Sasuke was watching Naruto's body movement he shitfled a laugh. Now he knew what they were signing about hopefully guessing it right.

As they got to the check out the three little ones looked like they were about to pass out. Kusa was already sleeping on his mommy's chest. Kiba and Sasuke looked at the little man with envy and jealousy.

Kiba and Sasuke helped bring the bags of groceries over to Naruto's house which was pretty nice. Naruto put the little ones into bed for an afternoon nap. He sat down looking at his friends and smiled ' you are my most precious friends, thank you for all your help' he signed to them. Sakura just went up and hugged him "you should start talking again" she whispered softly into Naruto ear. He nodded knowing what that meant, talk or I'll make you. He smirked knowing that she couldn't harm him. "Kiba, Sasuke" Naruto stared at each man as he spoke, it felt really weird to speak directly at someone other then Sakura or his children.

They gawked at him which made him uncomfortable and flustered, "you, you, your voice its the voice from before." kiba stuttered. I nodded ' I can speak but I tend to get flustered from my voice so I sign still, only ones I don't get flustered in front of are Sakura and my children.' Naruto signed to the men. "Why, why didn't you say something sooner, when did you get your voice back..." Sasuke looked at Naruto who had just said his name but resorted to signing. 'after I gave birth to my children a year and a half ago. Sakura kept it a secret for me. I am just uncomfortable with my voice around others, fun for pranks but still very uncomfortable.' he signed to answer Sasuke, not even looking at him. The two men gawked at how fluid he still was in signing and speak.

"I have a question one about the children, whose the father?" Kiba asked Naruto bluntly, Naruto looked like he was about to cry, he shook his head then bolted upstairs in half a heart beat. Sakura glared at kiba then ran of to see if Naruto was ok.

"You shouldn't have asked, it wasn't your place to ask." Sasuke scowled at Kiba who looked completely guilty forgetting that Naruto had be raped when he had conceived his children. Which made Naruto remember that they are fatherless right now. They felt so bad for Naruto, Sakura came down with a frown on her lips. She looked at Kiba "Out now before I throw you out." Sakura growled at the dog boy who didn't want to see the wrath of the pink haired shinobi. He had already bolted for the door with Akamaru at his heel. "God doesn't he know that is such a touchy subject." she left muttering after herself forgetting about Sasuke.

Sasuke when on to check up stairs, he check the first door which was the kids room they weren't in their beds. He then went to check the other room, he knocked on the door. He could here soft sobbing, and children crying. He slowly opened the door to see Naruto wrapped around four children trying to get them settled down. His eyes so red and puffy from crying, blonde hair catching around him like light. Making him look so beautiful with his children. He started singing a tune to get the children's attention away from crying. His voice was so sweet and sounded like honey was dripping from each note he sang.

He accidentally leaned to much for the door to hold him he fell half way into the bedroom on the floor. The singing stopped, he looked up to see five faces staring at him, Naruto widen his eyes. Sasuke saw him singing, he blushed a deep shade of red. Naruto blushed and the children just stared then laughed which makes Naruto laugh, it sounded so melodic to Sasuke's ears to hear Naruto laugh again. Naruto stopped laughing 'what's up teme, worried about me you had to stalk me and my family' he signed to him. "Talk around me don't just sign, I like your voice." Sasuke muttered as he got up to his feet. 'not going to happen, to many people fall victim to this voice, its fun to prank people with but that's about it.' Naruto signed again not ushering a word from his lips. Sasuke got angry that his dobe would not even try to usher a word to him since the kitchen event happened earlier.

He stormed out of his house angry at him for keeping that lovely voice only to the children and himself. He hated that he would not say a word to him even after he rescued me from the pits of darkness with the way the light would reflect on his dobe, how he was able to smile even though his dobe be through hell and back.

He just went home to the Uchihia compound. Slowing down, after the walk he had time to cool down and think. He would ask why he kept all of this hidden later.

-next day-

Naruto just sat on the back porch as he watched his fast learning children walk and stumble in their backyard which was fence. Mentally thanking Baa-chan for this safe place away from public eye.

He heard floor boards squeak behind him feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Hey Sakura." he whispered to the pinkette behind him "who else did you bring?" still whispering only enough so she could hear. "Just some of our friends, they wanted to visit you Nd the quadruplets." she sat next to me while Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee came out from my kitchen door. 'hey hows everyone' I signed to them keeping my voice to myself. A few of them look at me as why I was using my hands, Kiba kept his mouth shut. I pointed to Sakura, she sighed "you'll pay for this, How are you, he asks, he was mute from what happened." Sakura whispered the first part to me, I shrugged.

"Not bad, whats with the kids?" Choji was first to speak through his munching of chips.

'I gave birth to these little angels of mine,' he signed prodding Sakura again. "If you make me do this again, I'll make sure your more women then man" she was just tired of Naruto pussy footing just because of his voice. "Fine..." I huffed at her. Everyone stared at Naruto speak.

Shikamaru "I thought you were mute..." he looked at Naruto surprised to hear such a sweet voice come from his lips.

"I was until after I gave birth the Damn Fox did this to my... I was just now a selective mute. But Sakura just threatened my manhood." Naruto looked past the group to one of his kids about to put something into his mouth. "Kusa, honey what has mommy told you about putting strange objects in your mouth." Naruto walked over to his son who dropped thick metal wire.

"He sounds like a doting mother, this is just so cute. Are they all the same age?" Ino asked turning to Sakura as Naruto was busy tending his babies. "Jiriaya taught them to call Naruto mommy, it was so cute, they are only and year and a half olds now, they are quadruplets. When Naruto started breast feeding I was surprised at first but it was cute how he even knew how." Sakura sigh thinking back.

Naruto came up with all four in his arms. The little ones just looked at the new faces as well as familiar faces. His friends gathered around to take a closer look at his babies when they hid their faces into their mothers shoulders with little gasps and babbling, from the four in his arms. Naruto even started to feel uneasy so he shift his weight from foot to foot. He answered most of their questions as the four played in mommy's hair making into a blonde jungle.

Soon he was only left with Sakura, sighing as the four just had fallen asleep in their mothers arms. "Your mean you know that" he left Sakura on his back porch as he went to tuck the kids in for bed.

"At least I got him speaking again in front of others." Sakura got up, she noticed a shadow in the trees, and she rushed to Naruto's side right away.

"My my, haven't you grown pretty in the past two years Naruto. Itachi walked through the children's bedroom door. Naruto kept his children behind him, he was afraid but he had to protect them at all costs. Sakura was by his side which felt reassuring to have her there.

"They children , you kept them all to yourself the past two years. That makes me hurt, did you not like what I did to you? Why did you hide from me, why keep me away from out children?" Itachi tried to get close but he seemed to be stuck in place. He looked around and saw blonde hair keeping him pinned at the door frame. "Don't glare at me like that, if it not for me you wouldn't have our kids. You know it to be true..." Itachi became screaming as if being in skinned alive. "You are not their father, you are not to lay a single finger on **my** children or so help you god I will tear your head off." Naruto's eyes had turned red and fox like, Sakura was just glad she wasn't on the bad side. Kakashi bursted through the window along with the pervy sage as on cue.

They took Itachi who now was laughing muttering odd crazy things as they restrained Itachi with seal upon seal. Naruto letting go of the eldest Uchihia, letting his sensei's take him away for good. He slumped down unto one of his children's beds.

He held all of the in a tight embrace, Kakashi came in and saw the blonde comforting his children who were crying out of fear as to what just happened. He heard that sweet voice and saw it was coming from Naruto. He was the one who had such a sweet honey warm voice he heard so often near the hot springs.

"You can speak, when did that happen?" Kakashi spoke slowly still dumbfounded as how the blonde had such a voice. " after birth, Kyuubi." Naruto started crying holding his children close for comfort. "I'm the father..." Kakashi started before hugging the blonde to try and comfort him.

"I know. Of two right" Naruto looked up at his sensei, who nodded.

Naruto was sleeping in his fur covered bed with all four children under one arm protectively.

Kakashi just smile as a hand laid on his shoulder, it was Iruka was beside him looking into the cuteness of the picture here. "I thought I would come by but I see that you are busy, see you at home. You'll explain everything in due time hopefully." Iruka pulled the mask down from his lovers face.

He kissed him hard, it soon turned into a passionate one as their tongue twisting around each others mouths letting each other take over to feel each other.

"See you at home" Iruka pushed Kakashi's mask back up. Now he had a hard on. So he left Naruto with his two children, knowing they were safe.

He raced back home finding Iruka's clothes making a trail to the bedroom, he took off his clothes as well as he now walk butt naked and hard on into the bedroom only to his lover gagged and tied to the bed. Iruka looked frightened, Kakashi looked around the room to late, he was pushed down blindfolded and gagged, he heard something wrestle on the bed as if Iruka trying to get free. "Guess who." a large hand pulled something that was vaguely familiar. It tightened around his ribs making him struggle as much but his head was pushed to the floor. Hands tied behind his back.

He knew his tongue was sticking out because he started to have flashbacks "but this time will be different" the man he presumed that it was Kisame. He shoved something pill like up his ass since he was naked to begin with. "I want to see you pumped this time before I leave." he was picked up by his attackers strong hands.

He tried to struggle but he was forced to straddle on the bed, he knew he was on top Iruka. His waist was forced painfully down ripping him open, he screamed. He then felt restraints put on to his waist. He didn't know who or what he was tied to but all he knew was that underneath him was his lover being forced to rip him up.

Hours of this it still hurts and things got hazy not knowing if they would be freed.

Kakashi woke up to a white ceiling and a soft bed underneath him. He looked over and he saw Iruka in a bed beside him. How did we get here he thought. Just glad it was over.

The door opened and shut soft. He looked to the door and saw Naruto come over quietly. "Hey, um...how are you feeling.. you have been out for a few days now..." Naruto spoke in that sweet honey warm voice he had to blink a few several times he only remembered that voice at the hide out. But never found out who it was. "I know I should have spoken up sooner, um.. I was a selective mute after I gave birth..." Naruto looked so uncomfortable to be speaking his hands fidgety.

"Nar-" Kakashi tried to speak but felt his throat was dry and achy. "Water?" Naruto voiced, he came up to him. They didn't flinch at each other anymore, he sat up slowly while Naruto held water and a straw for him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi not flinching when got close or if the touched anymore, he sighed. "Kisame did this didn't he." Kakashi nodded looking at his lover that was closest to the window. "Why?" Kakashi started crying, Naruto brought him into a hug "I don't even have the slightest clue, also I heard some news from Tsunade-sama." Naruto stroked the older mans head like he was comforting his own child.

"What is it?" Kakashi straightened his back so he could look at the blonde. "I don't want you to freak" Kakashi nodded waiting for the blonde to speak again "Your um. Pregnant" Naruto whispered the last part.

"WHAT? HOW?" Kakashi yelled furiously waking a sleeping Iruka. Iruka jumped over to Kakashi without even blinking the sleep away. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka was hugging so tight, he hugged him back.

"Almost the same way I got pregnant Kakashi." Naruto muttered angrily, "why, I never wanted this, why me. why why." Kakashi just muttered into his lovers shoulder. Iruka trying to calm Kakashi down as he nodding to Naruto it was ok to leave. Iruka knew about Naruto's kids by this point but still loved him the same.

-six month time skip-

It was a few days after the quadruplets second birthday, their speech getting better only a few hundred words each. Naruto looked at them from the porch as they played with Akamaru who just loved them. "Naruto" Kiba was sitting next to him as he looked at Kiba "what" he muttered he was getting used to talking a bit around others now but still much a mute at times."I was just wondering, and asking since no one else will, who are the father of your children?" Kiba always got to the point when it was something serious. "Kakashi is father to two of them, and a damn Uchihia for the other two." he spat the word Uchihia like it was venom which made Kiba flinch. " But I love them all the same, how can I hate something that cute and so innocent. They just are little angels to me." Naruto eyes softened when he watched his children play.

"You became something so strong I don't think I could ever beat you in a fight, whenever we go on missions now... you just seem so strong and independent, able to take care of others and yourself a lot better then before." Kiba thought as he spoke "well I do have four kids, had to grow up fast, haha" Naruto laughed as he ran over to one of them who was about to eat some grass, Kiba snorted looking how much Naruto has grown in almost three years.

Naruto had long blonde hair, lean and strong muscles all over from carrying his four children. He wore black shorts and a orange t-shirt today. Naruto turned over and smiled "watch the kids for a moment" he told Kiba, as he ran to the door to open it to a heavily pregnant Kakashi "you look well, I was expecting you" Naruto spoke to Kakashi. They chatted about something before coming this way.

"How you had four and raising four I don't understand." he heard Kakashi say "You look well, hows the baby"Kiba spoke up from sitting in the grass as two out of four were sitting or grabbing him.

"The baby kicks me and it is very uncomfortable. Thankful Tsunade said only one, which I am happy about. I don't think I could even handle twins." Kakashi sighed as he sat down. Naruto just started to rub his sensei's feet laughing "I manage everyday, whenever I go on missions I get all fidgety when I'm away from them. I hardly sleep when we leave for only a day or few. I get worried sick." Naruto proclaims watching his children intently after getting up from massaging Kakashi's feet.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto was woken by someone's weight on him, which started jumping on him. With a lazy eye he say Kusa on his stomach as he bounced on his. Naruto brought him in for a kiss, getting some giggles out of his one and a half year old son. "Lets check on your sisters now" he yawned getting up with Kusa nestling into his neck. Checking that his daughters were still asleep made him smile, he took his son down stairs looking at the time, it was almost 3am. "My why you active my baby" not really caring for a reply as he got some snacks. "Sisi momma" Kusa loved hearing his mother sing. Naruto sighed " i'll sing but you got to get some sleep after this." looking at him with a mothers stern face, the child clapped and rested his head o n his mother's should as he began to sing.

Kusa's eyes started to drift into dream land again but the there was a loud crash in the quads room the made all four start crying, naruto held on to Kusa racing up stairs to his children's room. To find kisame holding onto two crying squirming babies. His eyes turned red, his canines growing longer "PUT THEM DOWN!" Naruto still having Kusa in his arms roared at Kisame.

He charged at Kisame with only one arm available for attacking him. Kisame seemed to dodge his strikes, Naruto smiled. Kisame tried to move but he seemed he could not move like he was stuck in a giant spider web. Naruto scooped up his three daughters, two from Kisame the other from her bed.

Ushering sweet comfort to the forgetting Kisame for a moment. He used his hair to thrash him around the room like a rag doll. Naruto left Kisame slumped on the floor as he raced off to the Hokage tower. Jumping on the roof tops to get his babies away. He wanted to kill Kisame for touching his babies but he did not want to kill in front of his babies.

He was let into the hokages office no problem since his eyes still glowed red and no one does not want to deal with an angry mother.

"Baa-chan wake up!" Naruto's voice still shaking with rage and panting from jumping with all four babies.

Tsunade shot up from her desk looking around frantic. She saw Naruto and her grandkids. "What happened?" she cam over taking Mika and Kirimi off my hands. "Kisame tried to take my girls, he is in their room banged up." Naruto looked over his kids to make sure they were alright as he sighed.

"What, Shizune!" Tsunade yelled making the the kids flinch and we reassured them it was alright. I sat on the couch ushering for Mika and Kirimi. Tsunade spoke to Shizune who the shot out the door with Anbu tailing behind her.

"Are you alright Naruto." Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder "Yeah just tired and angry that he would touch my kids, i'm curious as to why he would try to take my kids." naruto just held his four two year olds and they in turned to hug him back.

"Stay here the the rest of the night, just to be safe right." Baa-chan ruffled the brats hair, as he looked tired. He laid down on the couch with all four on him as they fell asleep on him. She softly chuckled at the sight.

-later that day-

"Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke barged into the Hokage's office. He stared at the Hokage who just lifted her head and a piece of paper was stuck to her face before it fluttered down to her desk.

"There.*yawn*" she pointed to the other blonde on the couch with his sleeping kids watching up to the yelling then started crying. All four ear piercing crying, a soft melodic voice started singing as if half asleep, He looked at Naruto with his ears covered, watching the kids calm down as he continued to sing getting the kids to stop crying and hugging their mother who patted each one of them in turns.

"Your too loud Baa-chan."Naruto sat up not even fully awake, his voice was just so sweet. "Tell that to your stalker." Tsunade yawned again telling him. Naruto fluttered his eyes open to look around the office to see Sasuke staring at him. He looked down and say he only had pj pants on, he put his hands on his stomach to hide his stretch marks. Only a few people saw him like this and it was Sakura, Tsunade and of course his kids. But now Sasuke had seen his stretch marks he became uncomfortable. "You look after them for a moment Baa-chan while I get a shirt." Naruto left his kids on the couch and ran out of the office still covering his stomach.

"Its rude to stare."Tsunade making Sasuke jump forgetting she was there, he blush. "He still is uncomfortable around me and Sakura with his stomach. So i'm guessing you heard about last night or the other time when Itachi came by?" Looking at Sasuke serious face on.

"Both, since I just got back from my mission and heard from Kakashi. I still want to know who the father is of those kids." Sasuke pointed to the quadruplets who just seemed to be watching Sasuke pointing finger.

"You don't need to know, they aren't yours so you need to know." Naruto making Sasuke jump from getting a whack to the head. Naruto was now wearing a long black sleeveless shirt with his pj bottoms still. "Everyone wants to know so why not say it." Sasuke interjected rubbing the back for his head.

"No means no Sasuke, only me and the father know, and we like it the way it is, he is busy right now with his own kid on the way." Naruto got into Sasuke's face red dancing across his eyes, now knowing it was to dangerous to ask, "wait so the the father is Kakashi." Sasuke put two and two together. "Tsunade can you deal with him I have to deal with MY children." Naruto made a point to to my clearly. Tsunade nodded as Naruto picked up all four two year olds in his arms, "I'll be down the all in the break room" Naruto left Sasuke to Tsunade.

"Close the door brat." Tsunade rubbed her head he would find out sooner or later who the fathers are. Sasuke did as he was ordered not wanting to be hit again. "Sit" Sasuke sat on the couch, "There are two fathers in this picture, Sasuke thats why its even harder for him to tell you. Kakashi is biologically the father for two of them, Itachi is the father for the other two. We are glad that they don't have any Uchihia features of yet. I won't tell you which two is whose. Only I know along with Sakura but we are even tight lipped to even say anything to Naruto. He doesn't need to know whose the father of who. Kakashi know he is the father of two of them but he doesn't even know. This intel is not to leave this room or I will have your head and manhood on a silver platter" she watch Sasuke get stiff when after she mentioned his older brother in this matter then his face paled at her threat to his head and manhood, he unconsciously put his hands to his neck. Sasuke looked at the big breasted Hokage and nodded he understood.

-3 months later-

Kakashi laid on the bed in the delivery room glaring at Iruka who tried to calm him down from each contractions that rippled through his back. They had been there for three hours now. Naruto was outside the room with his four two year olds, wincing every time he Kakashi screamed. He knew the pain well, his kids playing with Sakura their auntie. Who had them as he walked into Kakashi's room, Iruka was rubbing he back. "Tsunade is coming, she is just a little late."Naruto answered Iruka knowing he was asking through his eyes.

Three hours later Kakashi was holding onto his baby girl, they named her Amai. She was much bigger then the quadruplets were born. But still so cute and soft, "I want another one" Naruto looked at the baby not really knowing what he had said before he said it. "That reminds me, my babies" Naruto left after leaving the two men staring off at him wondering how he could be so open about wanting another baby.

Naruto walked down the hall hearing his children whining, crying out for their mother. He never really left them alone for so long. He rounded the corner to see the clumsily walk using the objects around them to walk. "Mika, Kirimi, Kusa, Nasu, I'm here" he couldn't be any softer to his children as he knelt down and gathered them up in his arms. "Boy, what have you guys been eating your getting to heavy. Soon you'll have to walk on your own you know that right." showering the all with kisses making the call out mommy with giggles. Sakura came running up panting, "you got them that's good they are so your children."

"Wait you lost my children, I thought you had it under control?" Naruto stopped and processed what she said. "I don't know how you do it, they are spitfires, bouncing full of energy that I cant seem to keep up with." Sakura looked at him "My voice helps I guess, and I am their mother. Now how bout some lunch, Kakashi's baby girl is so adorable almost making me want another one. They looked at me if I were crazy, come on how can you not love this little people." he squished and hugged his quadruplets in his arms earning him laughter.

"You want another one?" Sakura raise an eyebrow as she carried Mika and Kirimi, they seemed to love their auntie out of the four. "Well just looking at Amai made me wonder why not I have the parts, but not looking forward to _that_ though. I just feel I don't know, maybe if it was the right person." Naruto shrugged as the kept on the topic and Sakura was just shocked and surprised at how much Naruto has changed."But I still want to be Hokage, I know it will be hard with my babies right now. But I will still make my dreams and theirs come true." they were sitting down in a quiet restaurant with the four in high chairs as the ate and talked. " Hey Naruto, Sakura. How are you guys?" Ino came up with Choji and Shikamaru behind her. "Naruto here wants another baby" Sakura smirked at her blonde haired friend. "What?" all three stared at Naruto "um, hi guys...yeah I guess.." he blushed and glared at Sakura, who in turn stuck out her tongue. " remind me why you are the godmother of my children again?" Naruto glance at her, which made her play with the babies instead. "Yeah, Kakashi just had delivered his baby girl Amai, I just looked how pink and squishy she was making me remember when they were that small and smaller." Naruto sighed looking at how big his babies are now. "I can see where you are coming from, but still.." Ino was going to added to the when Shikamaru poked her knowing it was still a touchy subject for the mother of the quadruplets. "Mind if we join you?" Choji asked as he sat down and ordered anyway. " nope go right ahead." Sakura and Naruto welcoming the extra company.

\- one year time skip (roughly the quadruplets birthday)-

Naruto had planned his four three your olds birthday with the help of the girls. Almost everything was ready when he heard a knock on the door, he say people with presents for his toddlers and he let them in.

He got everyone to put the gifts on the dining room table as they went to go see the quadruplets playing with Akamaru and Kiba in the back yard. They came by a lot after they moved to a bigger house to accommodate the toddlers and having a baby around since he felt safer with Kakashi and Iruka around.

Amai was almost a year old now, she was babied by the three parents as well as babying the quadruplets at times. Everyone helped in that lived in the house hold to watch over the five children.

The birthday party was such a blast for the four three year olds as they ate the cake getting it everywhere and anyone who dared to get close meaning Naruto was covered in cake, icing and drool. He just laughed with his children not even getting mad.

After everyone left besides the residents of the house, he took all four to go for a bath which turned into a huge water fight. Kakashi and Iruka just smiled as they heard loud splashes and screaming, roaring, and above all else laughter from the five in the bathtub.

Naruto came out towel on his waist, showing a six pack that still had stretch marks that looked a little faded now. He ushered his children to their room to get into their pajamas and ready for bed. He got them tucked in and sang them to sleep like every night for the past three years. Tip toeing out of their room to go to his across the hall.

His bed still covered in the fur pelts he loved, he got a pair of orange boxers and a white muscle shirt since he would overheat most nights in the house. He went down stairs to grab an apple from the fridge when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time 11:40pm. He went to the door and opened to see Sasuke looking tired and stressed, Naruto bit into his apple. "Naruto I'm glad your up. Can I ask you something after we get inside it's private." Sasuke looked troubled, I shrugged walking to the living room. Hearing the door close behind him, he sat on the couch and took another bite of his apple looking at Sasuke. The one who barely showed any emotions was fidgety in front of Naruto and pacing too. "Sasuke, sit and collect your thoughts then speak, your acting very strangely at the moment." Naruto motioned for him to sit on the other couch in front him.

Sasuke sat which seemed to help calm him "I found something about six months ago as well as a year or so to... I know who the fathers are.. I avoided you but still kept an eye on you after I found out what happened with Kisame... I found the drugs used on you and Kakashi in one of Orochimaru's lairs when I was on a solo mission and I destroyed them and everything about it... I want to say I still love you... I just wanted you to know that." Sasuke paused to get his thoughts out, Naruto being patient for a change but dropped his apple he was munching on fell to the floor after Sasuke confessed to Naruto.

Naruto to shocked and stunned to say anything as Sasuke moved first placing his lips on Naruto's.

-sasuke prov-

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip for entrance, Naruto pushed Sasuke to the floor as he smelt of alcohol. Naruto ran to his bedroom not wanting to remember those painful hours. Sasuke looked up at the blonde as he ran upstairs into a room.

Sasuke got up and stumbled up the stairs following the blonde. He saw him on the bed shivering in a curled ball on the bed. He wanted to make him forget, he wanted to make him feel good. He went over to lightly touch Naruto who flinched at the touch. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug so he could not escape.

Sasuke slowly peeled naruto out of the curled ball he was in but he fought him hard trying to push him away. He just wanted Naruto to forget about his brother, he took his belt and tied Naruto's wrists together then kissed him hard, Naruto struggled underneath me. I got angry and slapped his face, he was crying and whimpering "shhh, shh I don't want to hurt you..." my breath was ragged. I touched his cheek lightly, tracing down slowly. Moving from cheek to neck then chest to touch his nipple which he heard a soft moan, then moving down to touch his hip tracing small circles moving towards his member hearing Naruto say stop and no but didn't care. He was so close he couldnt take it anymore he stripped him and himself of their clothing.

Naruto was whimpering and shaking, as he licked between his balls and ass. Naruto pleaded for him to stop but his please were unheard. He felt his body burning, he just lowered Naruto onto his aching member that wanting nothing more the his tight hotness. He rammed Naruto making him scream, his screams were piercing to the ear which made his thrust harder and faster. Naruto cried out in pain trying to struggle free which made him want more, his body was just to hot as if he was on fire.

He felt someone grab him, trying to pull him away from his Naruto. He growled as he cummed into Naruto's ass but he was still rock hard wanting more until he was hit.

His vision fading as he fell over into unconsciousness.

-naruto prov.-

Sasuke tried to kiss me into submission, I pushed him back not wanting any part of this. Running to my bedroom for safety.

I curled into a ball just telling myself he was drunk and he would just go home.

I was in deep thought when I was pulled into a tight hug. I struggled to get free but he had me pinned on my bed within minutes. "Stop, Sasuke your drunk. No." I told him, he kissed me again I tried to move, he lifted himself up enough to slap tied my wrists together with his belt. I started crying "shhh...shh. I don't want to hurt you." he whispered, he traced a hand from my cheek to my neck then to my chest. He pinched my nipple, I didn't want to moan but it slipped my lips then he went lower to my hips making swirls "stop,, uuuaahh,, noo... aaahh. No Sasuke." I tried to make my voice louder. Not wanting this.

He ripped my boxers and shirt of, he lift my legs up to hang over his shoulders. He licked my muscle between my balls and anus making me shiver with this unwanted pleasure.

He lowered me down as he took his clothes off then thrusted in my anus.

I cry out in pain, screaming at the top of my lungs, it brought back old memories I didn't want. He pounded faster and harder making my insides rip apart again. I kept on screaming until suddenly I felt warm fluids inside my gut. I stopped and he pulled out, feeling like I was wrapped in a blanket. I looked up to see Kakashi and Iruka there, Kakashi dragged Sasuke off the bed who still seemed to have a hard on even knocked out conscious.

Iruka hugged me, I saw my children with tears in their eyes crying at the door. "Come to mommy" I waved them in. They came running at me jumping full force on my pinning me to the bed. Iruka had that sad look of worry on his face as I had groaned in pain as they jumped on me to smile instead of seeing me cry. "Take Sasuke to the hospital, he needs to be treated and tested. Bring Tsunade here, I am not going to the hospital again. Not right now my children need me." I told them. "Iruka you stay with them and Amai. I'll take Sasuke to the hospital." Kakashi had wrapped sasuke in a blanket and took off.

-next morning (Sasuke prov.)-

I felt heavy as lead, opening my eyes to a bright room gave a rush of pain to my head. I tried to put my hand to my head but it was locked to my side. I tried to struggle but I was restrained to the bed.

Opening my eyes even though it hurt I looked around and saw white walls. Thinking how did I get here, trying to remember what happened to land him in the hospital.

Remembering it like a dream he had, Naruto was under him and he was struggling and moaning as well as screaming. He remembered on how dazed and hot he was.

He blushed at the thought of Naruto under him, but soon tears came running down be cause he remembered how out of control he had been with him.

A door slammed shut jostling him out of his memories making him jump. It was Tsunade she looked pissed, she didn't look at him with any kindness in her eyes. She quickly grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, she flipped through the papers skimming through fast.

"DAMN!" she screamed slamming the chart down breaking it in the process. He jumped trying to shrink away but all he could do was bring his legs to his chest since his arms were restrained. "Sorry." she muttered before leaving not even telling him anything.

Sakura bursted through the door, marching over to the charts with hate filled eyes. "Hey... can i...um..know whats...happening?" he stuttered not wanting a beating from the hot tempered pink hair shinobi.

"Orochimaru..."Sakura gritted her teeth as she left Sasuke as he sat there not knowing what was happening. She said Orochimaru, thinking as a light bulb went off in his head. The drugs he burned had must have gotten into his system some how.

Tsunade and Sakura came in slightly calmer, "There was high doses of what you gave me a report on, when you destroyed one of Orochimaru's labs. I'm still wondering how it didn't take affect right away..." Tsunade trailed off in thought "I did go drinking before I saw Naruto." I muttered, their eyes on me as they heard me. They looked at each other. "That could have triggered it." Sakura spoke up looking at her sensei as she was deep in thought. "Hows...N-naruto?" I managed to get the question out as he felt so ashamed of what he had done.

"He is at home, Tsunade already dealt with him as much as she could. You really did a number on him. He might end up pregnant because of this." Sakura could not even look at Sasuke as she said this.

"Damn it damn it, why did this have to happen..."he muttered over and over ad tears hit the hospital blanket.

-Naruto prov.-

Waking up to someone lightly kicking his face. He opened his eyes to see his children around him sleeping in very odd positions. Making him smile, Kusa's leg was twitching in his sleep.

He sat up slowly feeling pain through his ass and all through out his back. Wincing as he got up, limping to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and say a bruise in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

He looked away, staring down at his body, which was covered in bruises blood and semen. the blood and semen was dried against his ass and legs. He turned the shower on, hot water rushing down. He felt the hot water melting the evidence of what happened last night away. But he still felt used and more dirtied now. The water made him flinch as it poured down his back and through his legs, it was painful.

Once the blood and semen stains were gone off his body he turned the shower of, slowly getting out as to not strain himself or hurt what was still sore and aching.

He grabbed a towel, patting himself dry. He heard a knock on the door and he name making him jump out of his world. He opened it to see Iruka looking worried, he just started crying feeling it all crashing down.

Iruka just held onto to me stroking my head as I just cried and snotted on him. I then heard some cries of mommy from my room, I sniffed and wiped my eyes going into my room not really focusing on what happened but children.

Getting dressed and them dressed with help of Iruka since my backside was still in pain. But thanks to Kyuubi it was healing fast. Tsunade came by after the kids had food and were playing out side, Amai was in a swing, Iruka kept them busy.

"Naruto, I'll check you over once you say its ok. I'll wait until you are ready." Tsunade was being soft, I nodded looking away as I dropped my shorts with my back turned to her. She gasped "Naruto, you.. can just pull them back up... I got what I need." Baa-chan sounded horrified, as she looked at my backside.

-third prov-

Tsunade gasped as she looked at Naruto's back side, it was covered in healing bruises and nail marks. His backside was pink and swollen close to his hole. Telling him she saw what confirmed what happened, even though there was no blood or semen on the blonde to show what he went through.


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto walked down stairs slowly with Tsunade's help, "It was Orochimaru wasn't it." Naruto's voice sounded so hollow when he spoke.

Tsunade looked at his back shocked at he concluded this himself, he was growing up so fast. She just stood there wanting to cry as she now looking into his blue eyes which seemed empty inside. "Don't worry Baa-chan, I'll be okay." he left her standing there speechless. She just hoped he was right, wanting to make the pain go away, no one should suffer like he is right now. He had himself and his four kids to look after and a village soon.

-one month later-

Naruto emptied his stomach into the toilet, this has been happening for the past two weeks normally at night but today it was right before he would wake his kids. Feeling like his stomach calmed down enough so he got up flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth not wanting to taste his bile again.

 **Pregnant again I see.**

 _What..._ I drop my tooth brush which clanked in the sink.

 **Pregnant, you have been sick for a while again now. Sasuke will be happy.**

 _Fuck. No. Not again not like this._ Naruto sits onto the bathroom floor.

 _I have to leave I don't want anyone to know. Damn why me._

 **Sorry brat, but life just is not that easy. We both were dealt the short end of the stick. Do you think leaving is the best option right now?**

 _I don't know I just can't face anyone right now not after I got knocked up again. We'll come back after I give birth. I just can't handle being here near him when he did this to me Kyuubi._

 **Don't regret it, I'm going back to sleep.**

Naruto had just found out he was pregnant again. He got up from the floor making it clear he was leaving tomorrow and he need to talk to the Hokage.

Naruto created a shadow clone to look after his kids when he got dressed and left making fast pace to the Hokage tower. Opening the door to the office, it was only six in the morning. "Baa-chan." he spoke startling the women sleeping on the desk "W-what? Oh Naruto its you, whats wrong?" she asked knowing he didn't look so good at the moment. "I am requesting a holiday, about nine months. I just need to clear my head, I will be taking my children with me. Oh I will send a letter on the eighth month." Naruto had a serious face as if he could crumble at any second from a single touch.

"S-sure, but whats this about if I may ask?" Tsunade looked at the blonde knowing something was up. "As I said I want a vacation holiday, getting away from sasuke for a bit. I will send you a letter later to let you know why I requested this. Please just let me leave for a few months." Naruto pleaded, Tsunade looked at him with sad curious eyes. "Sure, but if you need anything don't hesitate to send word or even come back." Naruto was off when she finished her sentence wondering why he was in such a rush.

Naruto got home everything still quiet as he made more clones to pack away things for the trip. He then left with his sleeping children only half an hour later before it got to busy. Leaving Konoha for his second pregnancy, knowing were he was going. Making sure no one following when his hours of tree hopping came to an end when he reached the cliff.

He opened the entrance and sealed himself and his children inside, and fortifying the defense. He didn't want no one to find him, he made sure that it was hyuuga proof and dog proof before sighing in relief in his home for the next nine months.

He loved this place, so calm and peaceful as well as relaxing. Not thinking about everyone he just needed to make sure his kids were safe since in a few months he would be barely be able to protect them.

The four were playing in the green moss as he started unpacking and cleaning the huts since it had been a while since he had seen the place.

Hours later they all had lunch and, he made a trip to the outhouse in time to blow his lunch into. Feeling gross and disgusting he thought time for a bath. He was now playing with his children in the water of the under ground hot springs, feeling more relaxed then ever.

He just loved how much time he got to spent with his four three year old children, they all had long hair none never wanted a hair cuts so he never did.

He got them into bed that night with out much problems. Sighing, how will he deal with more. He wasn't ready for more, he knew he would get big fast.

-Konoha-

Everything was quiet until Amai started crying wanting her mother's attention, Kakashi came into the room picking his baby up half asleep. Rocking her as he went down the hall to go down stairs. He looked into the opened bedrooms and saw no sign of Naruto our the four trouble makers. Not thinking much until he got Amai her bottle from the fridge to feed her.

The house was to quiet as he looked at the time it read 8:00 am. He looked around the house feeding Amai as he looked around for the blonde. But he was nowhere to be found. He rushed to get Iruka up to let him know. Iruka after being told, left to go to the Hokage's office to ask the fifth what was going on.

"If this is about Naruto, he left early this morning on a vacation trip. He will notify us in about eight months or so, don't have any idea where he went so do not ask." The Fifth Hokage put her hand to stop Iruka when she was reading some papers.

Knowing he would not get anything else for the sobering hokage he left, going back to inform Kakashi.

-3 months later.-

Naruto was sitting on the moss with his children teaching them things he was surprised he even knew. Their eyes not even glancing away from their mother as if their brains were sponges and Naruto was a bucket of water (knowledge). Since he was bigger now it was hard to move around. He looked at his stomach feeling kicks inside.

He thought he looked like he could be the size of a pregnant five month old person but he was only four months along, he made clones to help out around the place and keeping eye on his kids. His back was constantly sore, swollen ankles.

He was already over his morning sickness, he thanked god. He was also a little lonely just by himself, sure he had his kids but he wanted another adult to have a conversation with. "Maybe its time to send a letter to Baa-chan, letting her know I'm okay and the reason I left now." he muttered to himself which he did quite often now. He slowly got up from his bed and started writing a letter.

He summoned a toad to delivery his letter back to Konoha. He smiled rubbing his swollen stomach as he watched his children run around. Playing tag of some sorts, they always asked him why he gained weight and why they couldn't see their new siblings sooner. He told them they still need to grow and he was feeding them with the extra food he ate. He wondered how many babies he was having.

-Konoha-

A toad appeared on my desk with a scroll in its hands knowing it was either Jiriaya or Naruto. Once she had it the toad poofed into smoke. She reread the scroll like a hundred times. "Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for her assistant. "Yes my lady." shizune a small framed black haired women showed up with tonton in her arms "Bring me Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi and send word to Jiriaya." she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Once every one was in front of her, she sighed leaning back into her chair. "Did you hear from Naruto" Sasuke blurted out with worry in his eyes. " that is one reason I brought you here and the second it I need you to go find that knuckle head. The reason he left is one he needed space from a few people. Two he said he he found out he was pregnant three months ago. So he is four months pregnant now. I still don't have a clue where he could h-" She was cut off by Jiriaya " I think I know where. And are you sure he is pregnant." Tsunade threw the scroll to the toad sage. Everyone gathered around to read it, they all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"So I need you to bring him back. Find him." Tsunade ordered the ninja in the room startling them. They ran out of the tower to all meet up at the front gates.

"So where are we going Jiriaya?" Kakashi spoke up as the kept running knowing it to be faster to get there than waiting another minute since they found out Naruto was pregnant again.

"The hide out" Jiriaya voice deep and angry that Naruto only said what happened and didn't say where he was but he had a gut feeling.

By night fall they reach the cliffs, but no one could find an opening. So they opted to just make camp for the night.

By morning they searched the cliff's entrance to the hide out but could not find it. He knew it was here, but he seemed like Naruto did a few changes so he could be left alone.

Which made him more furious, he summoned a toad to investigate, the toad seemed to slip through some solid looking rocks and disappeared.

-in the hide out-

Naruto laid on his left side on the moss watching his children play and run around each other, big smiles and laughter came from their chibi faces. He then noticed Gamakichi jumping this was. He knew they found him, he sighed sitting himself up proping himself up against on of the huts. "Hey Naruto long time no see, what's up with your stomach? Are you sick or something?" the toad asked him. "I'm not sick, I'm four months pregnant. And I am guessing if I don't unseal the hide out they'll break in right." Naruto just was warn out from being heavy and dealing with four three year olds. "That's about what sums it up, so whose the father that knocked you up?" Gamakichi asked as he hops with Naruto as he went to unseal the entrance to the hide out. He waddled his way there feeling out of breath, one hand on his stomach and one hand on the stone wall. "Tell him to wait a few minutes i'm out of breath at this very moment." he told the toad, the toad went through the entrance since he made it that way so he could send the letter.

-outside-

They all waited for what felt like hours for the toad to come out of the cliff. The toad came out "Naruto is out of breath and says to wait until he can disspell the seals." he saluted the ninja and poofed into smoke.

They all looked at one another worry written on their faces not one dared to speak, not wanting to think the worst when light came from where the entrance that the toad went through. Sasuke was first to bolt right through the semi illusion of the rock on the entrance, since Sasuke didn't hit rock they followed behind him reaching the open space of the hide out.

Naruto was sitting against the wall of the cave panting. Sasuke went right over to him first he flinched then had four kids hitting him to get away which he did.

Naruto smiled at his kids for trying to protect him, he thought he had to protect them but they were trying to protect him instead. "Leave mommy alone, you hurt he last time, stay away meanie!" all four kids yelled at Sasuke earning a smirk from their mother who hugged them even with his belly so big. The others came through and looked at Naruto then Sasuke. Sakura went to naruto helping him to his feet.

"You shouldn't have run away like that, how could you leave us behind with out telling us. Your are so troublesome." Shikamaru looked at the blonde. "I just need time to myself" Naruto retorted back at the brunette with a spikey ponytail who frowned as Sakura got Naruto to his feet.

Sasuke was just watching as the pink haired helped his pregnant blonde friend up from the ground. He so wanted to tell him he was sorry, and say something to the blonde but he had flinched at his touch and his children tried to push him away from their mother who looked to be more then four months pregnant.

"What have you been eating, you so heavy compared to you first pregnancy Naru." Sakura pulled him to his feet with a grunt from both of them as he talked to Shikamaru. " I don't know how many I have but I know its more then one for sure." he looked at everyone there.

He stood there "I can't leave here, one I can't really walk to far and get to exhausted to fast for my liking and second I plan on staying here until I give birth." he told everyone as he waddled to go sit in chair over by the huts. It was kinda funny to see Naruto waddle so early in his pregnancy.

"So how far along are you really Naruto, you don't look like your four months pregnant." Kakashi went to sit by Naruto as he watched everyone stare at him."four months, as I said more then one baby. Want to feel then kick its quite annoying when you try to sleep."

"I'll go inform Tsunade that he is safe you guys should look after him now." Jiriaya told Shikamaru as he went through the tunnel entrance.

Shikamaru sighed at how troublesome this whole thing was. He thought why couldn't the blonde be truthful from the start.

Sasuke just looked at how relaxed Naruto was around Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru, he hated that he couldn't even get close to the blonde with out him flinching. He turned around to walk back to Konoha "Sasuke, stay. Don't you want to know how many I am having?" Naruto's voice made him stop in his tracks "I know what influenced you that night, I may flinch right now but I want to try to relax around you so you can know your children to."

"Really or are you just saying that?"Sasuke's voice sounded like he choked on something, tears welling up in his eyes knowing Naruto wanted to try for his unborn children made him happy.

"We take one step at a time at my pace, but yes I really mean it." Every one was shocked at how mature Naruto was right now, they thought he would have pushed him further away because of what happened.

Sakura just let Naruto sit in the chair since she didn't want to lift him up again at that moment. She placed her hand on the blonde's stomach with her chakra glowing green. "one, two, three...four...five.. Five infants. Geez Naruto you have one more then the last time, how are you so fertile." Sakura muttered numbers then announced that there were five.

"Naruto, congrats." he hear Kakashi whisper in his ear, he shivered just thinking five more kids. "Damn Sasuke, didn't know you had it in you." Shikamaru elbowed into Sasuke's arm earning him a glare.

Naruto stunned at how many he had this time. He felt really tired after letting his friends in, and finding out how many he was going to give birth to. "I need help up" naruto said looking to his side blushing, because last time he didn't need help until after his fifth month with the quadruplets. Kakashi was the one to help him this time with a few grunts of displeasure for the pregnant blonde who waddled over to a hut, before going in "sakura look after them." he went to lay down on the bed of furs. Getting of his feet once again and falling to sleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto woke up hearing people screaming, he was now seven months pregnant. He need two people to help him out of bed in the morning, he was so heavy. Using his trained ears to pick out the it was his kids screaming. He used the wall, his eyes glowing red. Getting out of his hut with his slow waddle, looking for his children. He saw the being chased by Kakashi and Sasuke as they were headed this way. My kids were wet and butt naked, the two men stopped once the saw Naruto standing there looking at the with a furious look.

The two men dropped the towels they were holding and started to book it away from a sleep deprived Blonde. Naruto was able to latch a hand on Kakashi's shirt "why are my kids running butt naked?" Naruto raised one eyebrow. Kakashi gulped knowing he couldn't get away from the very angry pregnant Naruto with out answering him.

"Um we were playing swamp monster momma" Kusa, Mika, Kirimi and Nasu whined at their mother not wanting them to hurt there uncle Kakashi (naruto and kakashi talked about they relationship status about the his two biological kids, waiting till the kids were older). "Oh were you now." Naruto released Kakashi and made a drastic change from completely protective to completely motherly. It scared the men so much, Kakashi kept his distance this time for Naruto's pregnancy because of the so ever mood swings. "Kakashi help them into some clean clothes it should be lunch time shortly." Naruto waddled to seat himself in a chair.

Kakashi just sighed in defeat and took the kids who were running around, he caught them all and rushed to get them into some clothes before he had Naruto on him again, it was only a month ago when he remembered what Naruto threatened not wanting images in his head.

They kept in touch with the fifth hokage reporting the progress of the blondes pregnancy. Sakura checked Naruto every day now since he looks about nine or more months pregnant, he had to start wearing extremely large clothing. He only had Sakura help him when bathing, he would scream at the other men if they came to check up on him. He didn't like anyone seeing him vulnerable and naked. He had more stretch marks then last time he just wanted to cry something mean to Sasuke for doing this to him.

Sasuke was now happy he was able to touch Naruto's baby filled tummy, he loved feeling the babies kicking. He knew he couldn't touch him with out his permission first which was ok with him. He wanted to show him that he can trust him that he is able to take it slow like how the blonde said months ago. It was boring mostly unless he was playing with the quadruplets, but he ran away when ever he saw Naruto's eyes had turned red. He maybe be pregnant, but the things a pregnant person can do will frighten even Itachi, and if the pregnant person also had kids, run before you loose anything you hold precious.

Just thinking on the first threat the pregnant Naruto almost made him wet his pants and go home screaming but he didn't he had pride to uphold since he was an Uchihia.

Only Sakura could handle him, Shikamaru only showed himself for meals and kept hidden so Naruto couldn't get a hold of him for whatever reason. Just keeping a watch from a safe distance until he was needed. Shikamaru slept most of the time in his hiding places, thinking this was just a troubling situation he was stuck with.

Jiriaya didn't come back after he left a month ago when a said blonde made him cry in pain when he accidentally got him mad. (left to your minds to imagine worst cases*evil glint in eyes and evil smirk)

Naruto just sat in the chair sleeping after Sakura gave him lunch. She was able to handle the pregnant mother most days, it was getting very tiresome with how he has been acting. The guys barely were around to help because they were very frightened for their manhood staying in one piece. She was just a grouchy from tending to Naruto constantly and was glad he was so tired now so she could relax herself.

-8 1/2 months pregnant-

Naruto was sitting in the cool natural spring, cooling of his hot body. He was teaching his kids how to swim with Sakura near the area because he needed help in and out of the water, he knew everyone was getting restless and tired of being around him. His mood swings seemed to die down now. He was just relaxing with his four children until he felt a twinge of pain sweep across his lower back.

"Alright, we need to head back to the huts now. Soon you'll have some more siblings." Naruto started helping his children out of the spring until another contraction hit and it was very painful compared to the first one he felt only ten minutes ago. He himself was still stuck in the water, his children looked at him with worried bug eyed faces.

He gave a grin to them telling them to bring Auntie Sakura over and to hurry. He was only in shorts, in the cool water. He knew he could not be moved from the water now since he was right about to go into labor.

So he tried to get his shorts off but curse because he was so big that he forgot he always held help to dress and undress since he could not bend down. Some how he managed to get the shorts off as another contraction hit through his whole back as he screamed for someone anyone at this point.

Sakura came running towards him with supplies that were dropping out of her arms. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke were picking up and bringing the supplies to Sakura who was very panicked. She quickly got into the water trying to help Naruto out of the water which didn't happen.

Sakura went to check his backside and it was fully dilated, she shook her head. Knowing she had to get him to push now, he was being held slightly out of the water so Sakura could get the babies when they came to the new world.

Half hour she helped birth a baby girl handing the baby to Sasuke, who she also spent hours on teaching him how to clean the baby.

Sasuke looked at the baby in total shock, she was so small. She looked so delicate besides her crying. He quickly cleaned his daughter, and put her into the make shift cribs they rushed to naruto's side.

This kept going for the next five hours, how Naruto could keep going was surprising Sasuke. Sakura had Naruto deliver the fifth baby, naruto was just sweating by now. Handing another daughter to the awaiting Sasuke. They then heard naruto mutter there was another through yet another contraction.

Sakura shocked that she miss calculated how many he was having. In only in half an hour he had birthed another son, the surprise baby.

Naruto just looked over his shoulder and saw his new born babies and smiled. He was still held by Kakashi, which he was happy for since he felt so exhausted, it took less time then the first batch of babies but he had one surprise baby. He was slowly lifted on the the ledge of the natural spring and he was soon drape with a warm blanket. Compliments of Shikamaru. The blanket covered him from head to toe, he didn't realize he was shaking from the cold. He smiled at his friends for being here for him. All five girls had blonde hair with mix matched eyes, Mari has bright blue eyes(first born), Kari has one blue and one black eye(second born), Dari has black ebony eyes like Sasuke(third born), Aria has one green eye and one bright blue eye(fourth born), Zari has one blue eye and one red eye(fifth born).

While his son had black hair and bright blue eyes with a tinge of black on his outer pupil. They all were special to him and Sasuke just looked at the babies whom resembled Naruto the most, besides his son who he thought resembled him with his black tuff of hair.

-5 years later-

 _ **Cliff hanger waiting to get my teeth cleaned when I wrote most of this chapter. Sadly I have to get a filling and some teeth fixed before it gets worse boo.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Recap**_

 _ **Naruto had a surprise sixth baby during delivery oh I forgot to name the son, his name will be hence forth Migra. Sasuke named him, naruto allowed him to after hours of pressuring Naruto.**_

-5 years later-

Naruto was at his desk in the Hokage tower, since he took over after Kakashi stepped down. He sighed deeply not wanting to do anymore paper work he created a clone to finish up the work load.

He then raced home to be greeted by his ten children glomping him, he fell over with a thud. Everyone was laughing, he hugged his ten children. His four nine year olds and his six five year olds all had long hair like him. He got up after they climbed off him. "Lets get some food, and be sneaky. Lets scare you dad." Naruto put his finger to his lip, his children grinned big grins. Naruto and Sasuke married about a year ago now. It was their anniversary today, and he came back early. He snuck into the kitchen where Sasuke was prepping lunch for him and the kids. The children followed their mother into the kitchen quietly making no noise beside the sixtuplets occasionally giggles that slipped their little mouths. Naruto crept up to Sasuke in a crouch, he got behind him then lifted him of the floor getting a squeak of surprise from his lover.

Sasuke took it slow with Naruto after he had the sixtuplets five years ago, taking him out for lunches and dinners. Four years they got married after he proposed six months prior.

He loved Naruto, they still haven't had sex (since the sixtuplets were conseved) even though they were married now. He was just comfortable with how things are. He was happy the village was happy beside when the eleven pulled pranks on the villagers.

But Sasuke had a plan tonight to get the mother oh his children into bed tonight. They had the whole day planned, their friends would come by and take the children on a small camping trip.

They were now eating lunch with loud laughter across their huge dining room table. It did have to fit more then twelve people. All seemed so peaceful and happy, nothing could be just as good as the five years they have had now. The quadruplets now were starting their ninja academy training now, they wanted to be ninjas just like their parents.

Naruto went to the bathroom after their lunch, he winked at Sasuke. They knew soon enough the kids would be picked up for their camping trip leaving them to do what they have been wanting to. Sasuke got the quadruplets to help clean the lunch mess.

Naruto went into the big bathroom in their house, they renovated the Uchihia compound so it could hold Naruto's quite large family now. It was now not the Uchihia compound but the Uzumaki-Uchihia compound. He loved the colours they were able to settle between each other.

Naruto heard the door open but thought nothing of it, because he still bathed with his six five year olds. He started washing his hair first not caring about the foot steps, then a sharp pain twisted his arm making him grunt. Looking up he saw Itachi, he thought he was dead after Sasuke killed him two years ago in the heat of a long ass battle. He looked into the eyes of the blonde a smile grew on his face. "Long time no see Naruto, see that our children have grown up quite lovely but my question for you is why Sasuke, why not Kakashi? He is a father to two of your children if I am not mistaken. Now I want you to be quiet or I'll just might rape or kill you and our children." itachi licked the blondes ear. Naruto gasped as he heard itachi say he would hurt his children. His eyes turned red, Itachi saw the flicker of red in the blue eyes. Pulling out a needle and injecting Naruto with the components inside. Naruto grunted as he was injected with something.

Naruto's skin started feeling very tingley as Itachi cover his mouth with a gag ball. Naruto didn't know what was in the injection he was injected with. Itachi used some rope that was hidden in his cloak to tie Naruto. Naruto was very muscular even after two pregnancy,"you must have worked hard to get back your body after you were pregnant" Itachi whispered into the others ear making him cringe, he just laughed. Naruto had his arms tied behind his back, rope was tied over his pecks and stomach in criss-cross patterns. Whenever he moved his skin felt hot and he moaned, crying not wanting this.

Itachi started to tie the blondes shins to his thighs so he could not kick him, he backed away from the blonde who was still under the shower head now getting soaked and moaning with tears running down his face.

Itachi was just getting hard from looking at his work he had practiced so he could have his way again with the blonde screaming underneath him. Now he picked the blonde up and placed him in a barrel and sealing it shut. He wanted to torture him with out any distractions like the first time.

He left the house quietly making sure he did not alert his younger brother or the very noisy children. He watched over them the past five years, wondering where the sixtuplets came from but he over heard them calling his younger brother dad.

Itachi left Konoha the same way he came in, the sky. Carrying his precious cargo, he began his journey back to a safe hide out. Out of the fire country, he wanted to spend his sweet time breaking the blonde over and over. An evil grin slipped from his lips.

Naruto didn't know how much time had pasted since he was tied and sealed into the barrel, he wondered if his family was looking for him. Wondering if they were safe, how would Sasuke deal with this matter if he found out his brother was alive.

He just cried and cried which didn't help him, if there was any movement he felt pleasure unwillingly as the ropes moved acrossed his skin. He knew his member was rock hard but he was not able to release for his member was also tired to tight for him to cum. He moaned and groaned as tears falling down his face.

Why did he have to go through all this pain, why did others want to cause him pain.

He loved his family and his family loved him, things weren't perfect but who cared about being perfect. The village would soon send people out he knew. He was the Hokage, after defeating Madara only a a few years ago now, the village had become his home. No one threw rocks or cursed names, people smiled big smiles and cheerfully greeted him the past five years after all that has happened.

He just sat uncomfortably in the barrel, multiple times over and over were he almost came. The rope just kept him from releasing. If felt like hours maybe days have past, just hoping someone would find him.

The top of the barrel slid open, he blinked hating it that it took awhile for his eyes to re-adjust to the light. There was a chuckle, strong hands slid underneath his armpits, he shivered as his skins was still extremely sensitive. He wanted to cum again because of the touch. "Can't have you cum until you are under me." a dark voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto shivered as Itachi blew against his ear, he growled wanting this to be over. "This game is just getting started, my little fox. First we need to clean you then have some one give you some shots so no one gets infected just incase. Thirdly well I'll leave that to later." Itachi dragged the blonde to the bathroom.

He cut the ropes on my thighs and shins, he made me stand stomach against the wall. He pressed himself against my back.

"First thing first we need to get rid of this pesky erection you have doned here." Itachi had a smirk, he roughly grabbed my cock then proceeded to rub extremely hard. I screamed from the friction pain and pleasure. Damn him, fuck, why, this is it I can't hold much longer. My mind went blank as I arched my back the rope still on my erection. Itachi laughed as he painfully slow undid the rope around my cock letting me shoot everything out, my cum splattered the bathtub wall. "Still cumming, I guess you did build up when I had you hidden away" Itachi found this amusing. His hand still on my penis which cum was still being released unto his hand in a slow stream now. He let go, my leg wobbled since they were still asleep and from what just had expired. I fell to the floor of the tub rolling into a fetal position as I heard evil laughter "You still need a shower my little fox." he grabbed my arms which were still tied to my back and laid me on the ledge.

I had no strength to fight back, my penis still releasing hours a backed up sperm from my body. Itachi just used the retractable shower head to rinse me off as he muttered somethings which I ignored at this point. He stuck a tube in my ass, I tried to fight him but he slapped my face making my lip split in the process. When he got the stupid tube in my ass while hold me down I may say, it started pumping water into my insides, he sat me up while I glared at him with red eyes. He just smiled, the water expanding my abdomen starting to hurt, I bite down on my lip not wanting to scream. Itachi bent me over after he stopped the flow of liquid into my expanded abdomen. He replaced the tube with something to hold what was in my abdomen. He smiled at me as he slowly brought me out of the bathtub. I looked down, seeing my abdomen look as if I were pregnant again. He touched my stomach lightly with his rough hands.

"I guess this was the look when you had my babies right?" Itachi didn't wait for an answer. He bent down and kissed me bruising my lips and I gasped in pain. Itachi snaked his tongue into my mouth at that opportunity. I felt sick like I was going to actually throw up, he stopped as he saw me gag, and gasping for air. "I think it's time for your shots now." Itachi made me stand, the liquid inside made me feel like I had to shit really bad. "Don't dare think about expelling whats in there or I'll have to refill you with double maybe triple..." Itachi looked at me with evil glints in his black soulless eyes.

I whimpered not wanting more in my expanded body. He grinned leading me out of the bathroom that I was brought out of the barrel. He had a very firm grip on my elbow as we walked down many intercepting hallways. It was a freaking maze in here, how will I escape from here.


	12. Chapter 11

Sasuke got his ten kids ready and out the door once his friends came to get them for the weekend camping trip. He told them Naruto was in the shower and would see them later. Not even noticing anything was wrong. The children had such big grins on their faces looking forward to their trip.

It was just another beautiful hot sunny day in konoha to them. Sasuke waved by to his children as soon as they were out of sight he slowly reseeded back into the house. A smirk came about his face as he new what was going to happen tonight. They had been married for a year now, the children gladly pushed them into it after a few years of dating. The children were smart having Uchihia blood made them into very quick learners.

But their pranks came with the knowledge they had to, sometimes competing with Naruto's tricks he still held up his sleeves. It make Sasuke happy that he had someone so happy in his life again.

As he sauntered towards the bathroom which was quiet besides the shower that was running. He slowly entered the warm bathroom that seemed to have steam roll out of it. "Naruto hope your ready." Sasuke used a deep velvet voice trying to get his dobe's attention. No answer, no squeak, no sound other then the water hitting the tiled floor of their shower stall. He pulled back the curtain so he could see his bright shiny blonde love, but to his dismay he only found the water hitting the ocean blue tiles. He saw a chuck of long blonde hair near the drain, it wasn't a small chunk but a huge chunk as if someone pulled it out.

"Where did you go?" the black haired man whispered turning off the shower head and picked up the blonde hairs. He knew the blonde's routine and he knew he would not have left the shower on. He shook his head running out of the bathroom and down the hall leading down stairs. He jumped not wanting to take the stairs, he ran out of the house. He started tree jumping towards the Hokage's tower. They lived in a secluded part of the village and was camouflaged by tree's and genjutsu's only people who lived there or who had been invited can get in normally.

He reached the hokage's office panting, "N-naruto *pant* is missing *pant* some one took *pant* him" slowly recovering his breath. Looking at the hokage, she looked at him in disbelief "Naruto left the shower on. Here is some of his hair." he got her to look at how frantic he was, " He normally says bye to his children before he or they leave but he didn't..." he was cut off by Tsunade's hand, she was trying to think "give me the hair." said the woman at the desk. He walked over placing the hair in Tsunade's out reached hand. She glanced at it, "This was torn out of his scalp," she sounded pissed "Shizune send Anbu to take a closer look at their house see if they find anything." she got up from her chair to look out into the village with sullen eyes. "Sasuke you must stay here to look after your and his children, they will need you. I will send who I can in search for him. The children's camping trip is off, go find them and you will have Kakashi and Iruka by your side looking after the brats. Go get your brats" Tsunade sighed wondering what was going on.

Sasuke left hurrying to get to his children leaving the hokage to question what the hell was going on. Soon he reached were they would be camping, it was the place they were all born. It felt safe for them and they loved it there. He went through the tunnel no problem he came into view of the place again. He was always marveled by it and it's beauty, he watched his children, the older ones were sparring, the younger ones chasing each other. They all had long flowing hair, it was hard to tell who was who from the backs. He gave a small chuckle watching them making him remember the past. He shook his head while walking in, he saw Kakashi unpacking, Kiba and Akamaru were repairing somethings on the huts, Sakura was teaching the four that were sparring. Hinata and Ino were getting lunch ready, Sai and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen. "Hey can I get all the adults here!" Sasuke yelled spooking everyone making them jump. "Dad why are you here," "where's mom" "what happened" he was bombarded with questions he did not want to see his children upset be they were to smart for their own goods sometimes. Everyone even the little ones staring at Sasuke who just looked overwhelmed by the questions. "Naruto is missing, probably kidnapped. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and _Sai_ are to report to the Hokage's immediately." he grounded his teeth when he said Sai's name.

"Kakashi and I will look after the children on the camping trip." Sasuke hated being left behind when it had come to this.


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto stood there, tears running down his face. He watched Itachi stroke his stomach that was filled with water, he wanted to release it so bad. Itachi just smiled at him, knowing it was causing me great discomfort. Itachi just licked up and down my body, he took out the plug and thrusted fingers into my ass. I bit my lip from screaming in pain and discomfort. I felt water slowly trickling down my legs as he went behind me. He took away his fingers, he placed himself at my entrance I was holding my breath. Closing my eyes holding in the screams that were dying to burst from my lips as he thrusted into me.

He tormented me with words as he thrusted hard into my bowels that held so much water. I screamed at the top of my lungs with each thrust he gave, this making the water swish around inside making me want to puke. I pleaded for what seemed like hours or days as he held me here.

He took me after what seemed like an eternity to the bathroom, he placed my body in the tub. He pressed down on my stomach roughly making the water jet out from my ripped and brutalized ass.

It stung but I felt some relief as I collapsed on the bottom of the tub. He laughed saying words I so long forgot about, he left me there naked and wet.

There was no light, no noise now he left me alone in the dark in a bathroom tub. Days seemed to pass, I smelled gross as I could not get up and out of the tub to take care of myself. I was left to urinate on myself as I laid in the bathtub to weak to get up. Hoping someone would come, my hope died after more hours pass now knowing I was left to rot away. I just wished that my children would grow up happy and live more peaceful lives then I had. I could not cry I had nothing left in my system for tears. I was still tied with the same rope he tied me in.

Hearing noises in the background, it was incoherent to the blonde. He just wanted to pass away peacefully now, not wanting to be found in such a state. There was lots of yelling, lights turned out. I was blinded by the sudden light, opening my eyes that shut with out me realizing. The light was dazzling in my view, I gave a weak grin.

It was so bright, soon I was touched by something. My body recoiled against the sudden touch of someone's hand. There were sounds coming from the room, the ropes that held me loosened and I was brought to a sitting position in bathtub. I tried to look around but everything was still to bright, the rope no longer held me. A material soft and fuzzy was placed around me. Strong hands and arms lifted me slowly out of the tub that I laid in for who knows how long. My vision slowly cleared, I blinked several times looking around me. People were all around me looking at me with an odd expression. I struggled not wanting to be touched or looked at, I somehow managed to get out of the arms who had held me.

Before I could take a step I fell, my legs could barely hold my weight now. I whimpered in pain, using my arms to help me move to a corner of the room. Curling into the corner away from the people in the room.

"Hey guys I smell something this way." Kiba yelled to his group he was with. They had been looking for Naruto for over two weeks now. They entered a room, it looked like a regular bedroom but the smell decay and urine clung heavy in the air. He flipped a switch turning on the lights, seeing a door in the corner. The smell coming strongly from there. Kiba had to plug his nose, it was putrid. He quickly opened the door and he almost collapsed right there from the stench. Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura were right behind him now. They had to know what was making this smell, they quickly turned on the light and heard a small whimper. The slowly walked towards the bathtub, they had to hold their stomachs because they saw Naruto. His hair was matted to him and smelled of urine. He was extremely thin, sickly white clung to the blonde's skin. The blonde just stared at them with lifeless eyes, he was bound by rope. Hands tied behind his back, he looked so broken. Sakura made the first make, Naruto only flinched trying to move away.

"He looks worse. We need to get him home now." Shikamaru muttered angrily seeing his friend in such a condition. Kiba nodded in agreement, "Naruto, can you hear me?" Sakura cut the ropes. Naruto didn't answer just looking at as if they were complete strangers. Sakura was able to get him into a seated position, his ribs were showing he had a red marks from the ropes that had binded him moment ago.

Shino went over and covered the blonde with a soft blanket covering his naked broken body. He then picked him up slowly, Naruto's eyes widened in fear. He struggled against Shino who had dropped him, Naruto tried to stand and run but he collapsed onto the floor. Before they could do anything he was huddled in a corner whimpering. "I think it will be best if you sedate him."Shino looked towards Sakura, she nodded looking saddened at the once proud and hyperactive blonde.

Naruto woke up to a white room, quickly glancing around he tried to get up but he was tied to the bed he was laying on. He looked around the room, a window that brought light in. He saw no one in the room, he just laid there awake or who knows how long until he heard the door slid open.

He looked over and saw a pink haired girl walk in with a sullen expression on her face. He watched her as she wrote down something on some paper. "Are you curious about what I'm writing?" she asked as she noticed him watching her. He nodded in response "well I have been keeping an eye on your weight and blood pressure as well as some other things." Sakura looked hopeful to the blonde. He just seemed to stared trying to soak in the sounds around him, "ch-ild..." Naruto tried to speak remembering ten children through his distraught mind. He had put some weight on once they got back to Konoha.

The pink haired girl smiled, "sure, how bout I take these off now." she seemed a little chipper now taking of the restraints they had to put on him. He had tried to run multiple times as well as shrinking away from anyone touch. She took off both restraints with out any trouble "chi-ldr-en" he slowly sat up with her help. He only flinched a little from the touch.

Naruto had been sedated for over a week since they returned. "I'll be right back." Sakura made sure to take it slow with him as he was still way under weight from his ordeal.

Sakura sighed once she left the room, she was happy he was actually conscious now, everyone is on the look out and keeping close tabs on the blonde. She let a few tears go wiping them away, racing to get Tsunade who now has not left the hospital since Naruto returned.

"Lady Tsunade he is awake, he asked for his children." Sakura barged into the temporary office of the hokage. Tsunade sprang up and raced with Sakura behind her heels towards Naruto's room. She slide the door open walking in, Naruto just was staring out the window when they entered. "My ch-il-dren, wh-ere are t-hey" Naruto looked at the two woman. "Who took you and what happened Naruto?" Tsunade asked lightly as not to startled him again.

He looked out the window again "Ita..." Naruto started before tears started rolling down his face. "R-a" Naruto tried again not looking at the women in the room, he still could not remember their names but he remembered their faces so he knew he was safe for the moment. His throat was sore and dry from trying to talk. 'my children now' he used his hands as if he knew what he was saying without realizing he had remembered how to sign after what happened. "Sure, I won't pressure right now. I will get Kakashi to bring them along with your husband Sasuke." Tsunade was crying at the sight of Naruto, he still had his eyes on the outside world.

'no only my children' he signed to them having eyes on the blue sky.


End file.
